Unexpected
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: After Treasure Planet. Jim and Amelia find out they are surprisingly of the same age. They decide a friendship is in order. But will this friendship progress into something more? JimXAmelia. Their the same age, so don't hate. R&R! Please!
1. I'm really 15

A/N- Don't ask. There's just not as many AmeliaXJim pairing fics out there. Keep in mind, I downgraded Amelia to the age of 15. Deal with it.

Now, I hope you enjoy the Fanfic.

Review, if you don't like it, then just review because you can. Please.

Disclaimer-Hello? Is this barney? No? Ok. Then I don't own treasure planet.

It was after just escaping Treasure Planet. Amelia had finished talking to the Doctor. Though she admitted she did fancy him, she also admitted to him her real age, he was shocked, but either way, they decided they would remain just acquaintances. Possibly friends. After All, he was a man, or, canid. Of his mid thirties. And she was a Felind who was only 15.

Most didn't see that. Especially on her ship. She swore up, and down that it was the lack of sleep she got on trips that made her look so much older. She looked her age with normal sleep, but on her ship, if people found out while they were on a voyage,

"Dear god, I hope the cops don't came after me!"

Is what most would say, being that most who associated with Amelia on voyages were men. Her side still hurt terribly, but she ignored it, climbing the shrouds to her favorite spot right in the middle. Letting the Eitheirum winds whip her short hair around her face as she breathed deeply. They had about 4 hours until they reached the spaceport. Due to the low power, fuel, and the spaceport was farther away then it looked.

Amelia wanted to relax for the first time in months. She'd been a captain since she was 12, well admiral actually, but she didn't do the Job that came with the title, to much paperwork. Because she settled peace with the Procyons. There still was the Procyon armada, but that was because the king couldn't get them to abort, so they were left to the hands of anyone. And Alton Arrow, better known as just Arrow, had been her guardian, and first mate since then. When he'd died, she'd been devastated. The doctor had comforted her, but she'd still wept for hours after he left. She suddenly felt the ropes move, and looked beside her to see Jim Hawkins.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. First spot of politeness she'd ever seen in him. Amelia nodded,

"Sure." She said, sounding surprisingly casual. Jim sat, making the ropes bounce slightly. He looked up at the stars,

"Doc told me 'bout how your actually 16." He said quietly.

"Your freaked out, aren't you?" Amelia said with a smirk, looking at him. He faced her, the light of the Eitherium bouncing off one side of his face as the Winds lightly blew his bangs over his face. The light also reflected off of his eyes, which Amelia was just now aware of how blue they were. Clear blue, like the sky on a nice day, with a hint of the Eithrium on it's worst day. He was quite charming, quite charming indeed.

"Not freaked out, surprised, maybe. Freaked out, no." He leaned back on the shrouds, "I kind of had my suspisions." He added. Amelia's ears pearked up,

"Oh really? And what just gave you those suspisions?" She asked. Jim smirked,

"Well, for one thing. I caught you sneaking some purps from the galley in the middle of the night. And the fact that you did it in a robe that said, 'screw rules' and 'do what you want' all over it made me wonder." Amelia blushed deep red. That was her favorite robe for the logo's reasons... She laughed nervosly.

"And, I caught you dancing to Katy Perry: 'Last friday night'(Pretend people!) in your stateroom." Amelia looked annoyed, and even more embarrsed.

"Why the hell were you-"

"I forgot to knock." He said. Amelia glared daggers at him, then relaxed. Carfully leaning back.

"So, what happens to you now?" Jim asked. "I beg your pardon Hawkins?" Amelia said.

"Jim."

"What?"

"Please call me Jim."

"Only if you call me Amelia." Amelia said teasingly. Jim grinned,

"Can I call you Amy?"

"Only if you enjoy one handed tasks."

"Amelia it is then!" Jim said quickly, getting a laugh from Amelia. _'She looks cute when she laughs... wait! Did I just think that?'_ Jim looked at her, Bright red hair with two strips that framed her face. The light of the Eithrium bounceing off it onto her face, making her green eyes shine even brighter. Her usually emotionless face was cracked into a big smile. Jim couldn't help but admit he thought she was beautiful. _'Wonder where she lives...' _Amelia's face then turned solem.

"Arrow was my gurdian, but since my captaincy I was always qulified to live alone despite my age. But thats going to become a problem soon as we dock." Jim gave her a quizzing look.

"My Doctor, blasted lizard, will order me to either stay with a friend, family member, or have someone check up on me every day."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Jim said a bit confused. Amelia looked at him, "Arrow's Family hates me."

"Why is that?"

"I'm against everything that they think is 'proper' for woman. Have a spacers mouth that could make even captain Flint cover his ears if I get angry enough. And I'm an ex con..."

"Wait what?" Jim inturrupted, eyes turning amazed. Amelia winced, "I said that out loud didn't I?" Jim nodded slowly. Amelia sighed,

"I grew up on the streets most my life, until Arrow rescued me, took me on the ship he was the first mate of, and after a lot of crap, I settled peace with the Procyons-"

"And earned your captaincy." Jim finished. Amelia nodded, "Precisly." She said. "Well, what about a friend?" Jim asked. He found it odd that staying with a friend would bother her so much. Amelia looked away.

"I don't have any." She mumbled.

"What?" Jim asked, not hearing what she'd said.

"I don't have any friends." Amelia said more clearly, looking at Jim sadly.

"Seriously?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"Seriously." Amelia said. Jim gave her a 'Why not?' look. "Never had time for 'em. I was always either spaceing, on the streets I had to hide because of the warrent out for my arrest. To injured to do something, like go outside. Just didn't want to 'socialize' and." She stopped, looking down sadly at her folded hands, "And, nobody really wants to be friends with a girl like me. Y'know. Independant."

Amelia didn't know why she was telling Jim all of this. She'd never told anyone this much about herself. Not even Arrow. Jim smiled at her, "I do." He said.

She looked up at him, her ears pearking up a bit. "What?" she asked.

"I like girls who are independant. All the other ones, those dresses, always needing to be protected, and weak. And always afraid that they'll get dirty. Those girls are so annoying, stupid, just not anything I like to hang around." _'Or date.'_ he added quietly in his head.

"Girls like you, independant. Brave, Smart. I'm just saying that when I first met you I was thinking 'Oh dear god, What have I gotten myself into.' Now. Your probably, no you are, the coolest girl I've ever met." Amelia smiled.

Her eyes were shineing at all the praise. "Really?" She asked uncertain. "Tottally." Jim said,

"I got an idea." He said. "What is that Haw- Jim." Amelia said. "Do you live on Montresser?"

"Yes, actually right in benbow." Jim grinned.

"Well, why don't I be the friend that checks up on you so your Doctor'll shut up?" Amelia smiled widely. She had a friend. And a handsom one at that.

"That would be wonderful." She said in a happy tone. They shook hands on it, and finally decided to climb down the shrouds, Jim helps Amelia a little bit on getting down. Amelia hid her blush that she felt creeping up her cheeks as he put a hand on her uninjured side.

"What do you think you, uh, broke. Anyway?" Jim asked.

"I feel like I'm in a living hell, and it's kind of hard to breath. Guessing some broken ribs, and possibly a punchured lung." Jim's eyes widened,

"And you can walk?"

"Been through worse." He raised an eyebrow, "Hospitlization for almost a year, not fun." Jim winced, "Ouch, just thinking about that makes me hate Doctors all the more." Amelia laughed. Delbert came up to them,

"We'll be arriving at the spaceport in about 5 minutes." He informed.

"Thank you, Doctor." Amelia said. He nodded, and went to his quarters to gather his belongings.

"I should get my stuff to, you be alright?" Jim asked Amelia. She nodded,

"I'll be fine" Jim nodded, and went to get his stuff.

Amelia went down to her stateroom, gladly avoiding BEN, and Morph. As she put the few things she had away, she couldn't help but smile, and think about What Jim had said. Someone liked her for her being Independant. Finally. She had a feeling this was going to progress into a very greand friendship. Maybe, even a little further.


	2. I must be going crazy

Amelia finished packing her things, and put on her locket Arrow had givin her for her 16th birthday. Which had infact been the day he died. June 18th. So she treasure the star shapped locket, that contained a picture of her and Arrow of the few times they fooled around, inside. She then put her hat on, put Arrow's in her suitcase, and walked out of her stateroom. She was immediately greeted by two Robocops.

"The pirates are down in the crews quarters, all yours officers." Amelia said, pointing.

Without a word they tipped their hats to her, and went to fetch the criminals. Amelia walked over to the gangplank. There was her contractor, who always did the repairs to her ship, she'd trust no one else. And her Doctor, who of which was scowling with his arms crossed, and tapping his foot. Amelia rolled her eyes, and purposly avoided him, talking to her contractor, and giving him a list of all the damages to the legacy.

"Give me the charge when your done, Denis." she told him.

He smiled, nodded, and walked off to get his team ready to start the work tomorrow morning. "Miss. Smollet!" Her Doctor said in anger, comeing up to her. She sighed,

"Yes, I know. 'What did You do to yourself this time?' 'Why don't you quit this blasted spaceing buisness?' 'Your going to get yourself killed next time!' I get it, i get it." She said in a mochanly bored tone.

"Enough with the additude young lady!" Her Doctor snapped. Amelia glared daggers at him.

"Well, your not my father! I'll come to the hospitle today. Later today. Ok?" Her Doctor sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get.

"Fine." He hissed, then walked off.

Amelia huffed, "Good ridence." She spat.

She then walked down the gangplank, not showing how much pain she was in. She looked around, and caught sight of Jim hugging a woman with a white bonnet on, and a blue dress. She looked to old to be his girlfriend, so Amelia assumed it was his mother. She then also saw Delbert get hugged by the woman.

Suddenly Jim looked in her direction, smiled, and tapped his mothers shoulder. She looked over to where Jim pointed, and smiled as well. Walking over with Jim in tow. Delbert had told Amelia he would be back on Montresser soon as they docked. He had some important buissness to attend to with the astronomical board of directors. Once the two reached her, Jim turned to his mother,

"Mom, this is Captain Amelia." Amelia nodded in her direction,

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hawkins." Amelia said, holding out her hand. She shook it, smiling brightly.

"Please, call me Sarah. Jim told me that he'll have to 'check up on you'?" Amelia laughed lightly.

"My Doctor, blasted man he is, always demands I either have someone check up on me, or I stay with someone else when I'm in the condition I am." Sarah nodded.

"And my gurdians relitives hate me so..."

"Ah, now I understand." Sarah said. "But you don't look injured." Sarah commented.

Amelia smirked, and lifted up the side of her shirt slightly to show how blood stained her undershirt was. Sarah gasped. "Oh my lord! You poor dear!" She exclaimed covering her mouth. Amelia put her shirt back down.

"I've been through worse." Amelia said. Sarah looked at her in complete surprise. "I'm not even going to ask." She said. Amelia chuckled. She tossed her bag over her shoulder on her good side, and tipped her hat slightly,

"I _must_ be off. If I don't give my report to the navy's gengeral, he'll have my head!" With that, she walked off.

Jim watched her go, paying particular attention the the way she swayed when she walked. Sarah bumped his shoulder,

"She's quite a catch!" Sarah hinted.

"Mom!" Jim said in a complaining tone.

Unaware that Amelia had heard every word, and chuckled heartily. Sarah winked at Jim, "C'mon Jim. Lets get back to Delberts." Morph hopped onto Sarah's shoulder, chirping happily.

"Oh! can I come? Please Jimmy! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Ben begged.

"I'm sure Doc won't mind." Jim said looking at his mother, who sighed knowing what a handful Ben was going to be.

They walked to the space ferry, paid their fare, and borded. It was going to take an hour to get back to Montresser. Sarah demanded all the details on The voyage.

"Well, we boarded the Legacy..." Jim told Sarah everything, down playing the life thretening parts. When she was finally satisfied, he clambered up the steps to the top floor of the space ferry. He leaned over the edge of the railing, stareing out into space.

Avoiding the many other people up top, while trying not to loose his temper with them at the same time. He looked at a certain gathering of stars, and blinked, rubbing his eyes and looking back at them in confusion. A cluster of stars were together spelling out,

_'Ask her'_. Jim blinked again. He tapped a alien that resembled a gazelle.

"What?" The man asked gruffly.

"Hey, uh, do you see that?" Jim asked, pointing to the stars. The man looked up,

"See what?"

"The message in the stars!"

"Uh, no."

"Oh." Jim looked back at the stars, and his jaw dropped, "Please tell me you see that!" He exclaimed. The man looked up, and shook his head,

"I don't see nuthin'. I think ya' need ta' see a doctor or somthin' kid. Your seeing things." He then walked away.

Jim shook his head, and looked back up at the stars, the message had changed. Now it said,

_'She's the one boy, don't screw up.' J_im shook his head, and rubbed his eyes again.

When he looked back up, he then saw what looked like the picture of a winking eye. He looked away, then back again, and the stars had returned to normal. Jim held his head. Shaking it repeatedly.

"i must be going crazy." He mumbled.

Then remembered what the stars had said. "She's the one...who the-" He stopped talking to himself, and looked back up.

The stars had now formed into a picture of Amelia's face, with an arrow pointing to it. Followed by, _'Hey stupid, maybe this'll help you think for once.' _

Jim blinked, and the stars went back to normal.

"Amelia?"

He said in disbelief. Sure she was beautiful, and what he liked in a girl. But he never thought he'd actually date her. Just friends.

"Wait, what am I thinking?" He shook his head once again, then realized what the stars had said to him. He scowled at the sky,

"I'm not stupid, and I do think!" He said angerily pointing at the sky.

"Hey buddy, who you talking to?" Jim was interrupted by a voice of a Alligator like alien behind him. He froze.

"Uh...no one...gotta go! Bye!"

Jim ran off down the stairs. He walked around, and started thinking, maybe it was possible.

"I'm either crazy, in love, or both..." He mumbled to himself. He looked up and saw a smiling face in the sky. He sighed, and leaned against a wall,

"I'm betting my money on both."

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Treasure Planet, Blah Blah Blah, don't sue, Yadda, Yadda, yadda. You know thh drill.<strong>

**I'm honestly surprised at how popular this story is. On both fanfiction, and Devinart. I'm glad you all like it, and i enjoy writing it...especilly the star thing, just had to do that...**


	3. A year off

**Here it is! Chapter 3! Thank you TMNTdisneyfan2013, and Silverwolf407 for reviewing! (And Roaming Spirit for the PM messages) Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Jim was still shaking his head when they de-borded the space ferry. They were met by Delbert, waiting in his carriage. He waved them over, and they jumped in, Delbert looked dissapointed at Ben being there, but being an optimistic, that quickly dissapeared,<p>

"So, the ferry ride went well?" Delbert asked.

"Swell." Sarah said, then smirked at Jim, "I think Jim has a crush on a certain navy captain!" Sarah teased.

"Ma!" Jim exclaimed.

"Ah young love! Makes me think of lupe and me. She was my first date ever you know. Yeah...It was 1670 and I'd just gotten her to go out with me..." Ben continued to ramble on about Lupe, annoying everyone.

Except Jim, who honestly didn't hear a word of it. He was to busy thinking. About the messages in the stars. Especilly one in particular.

_'She's the one.' _

* * *

><p>Amelia finished her report to the navy, and caught a ferry to her own home. If she'd taken time to look up at the stars, she would have seen very simular messages as Jim. But she stayed below deck, away from the large crowd that saw freasher air above. She sighed with relief when her feet touched the ground of Montresser.<p>

She caught a taxi to take her the 10 miles to the Montressian apartment that she had lived at with Mr. Arrow since he'd rescued her, and unlocked the door. She was greeted by Tom, Arrow's old tabby cat he'd had before she'd lived there.

"Hey Tom! Miss me boy?" Amelia asked, slowly bending down and petting the grey colored feline.

Very ironic, Amelia being half cat, and Arrow having a cat for a pet. But that just ment they got along all the better. He wandered where he liked, and would feed himself when they were on voyages. He was, had been, Amelia's only 'Friend' beside's Arrow until Jim. Amelia went to her room, which she'd painted navy blue, and put away her things.

She painfully changed into a different shirt. Red to hide the gash that was now bleeding again, and threw away the old shirt. She then grabbed her wallet, and went out to catch a taxi. If she didn't go to the Doctor's, she was dead meat. Reaching the hospitle, she jumped out, apyed her fare, and walked inside. The desk woman looked up, and smiled. Reconizing Amelia Immidetly.

"Well, Miss Smollet. Doctor Anderson told me you would come sometime today. He's expecting you in his office."

Amelia nodded politly, and walked to the all to familular office of The one Dr. Quinn Anderson. She entered, immidetly greeted by the smirking figure of Quinn, holding his checkboard, and wearing his white doctors coat.

"Well, since I know you have a serring dislike for me, lets get this done quickly as possible now. Shall we?"

He said quickly. Amelia just nodded solomly, shutting the door behind her. Quinn examined her side, making notes on his clipboard, then, since she'd never allow him to do so, gave her some wet rags to clean up the very deep gash in her side. He then put some medican on that, and wrapped her torso tightly in bandages.

He left the room momentairily so Amelia may wrap the bandages to her best ability across her chest, which needed to be done so that they would stay om, and because she did get some gashes on her chest as well. When he returned, he gave her her dignocious, finally.

"Well, Miss. Smollet. Once again you managed to get yourself pretty torn up. Luckily your lung didn't get punctured this time, just the weight of three broken ribs resting on it is what made it hard to breath. Your side, and chest, are very shredded. But should heal long as you keep the bandages on. You broke every rib on your right side," He smirked,

"New record." Amelia glared.

"Beside's that, you we're just simpily exhausted, and that's what caused an extent of your injuries. That crew was mighty stressful apperently." Amelia sighed,

"You don't know the half of it." He chuckled, much to Amelia's annoyance. He handed her a prescription medicantion bottle.

"These are painkillers, take one whenever a sudden pain flashes through your body, and always one before bed. Don't sleep on your side, sleep on your back, or your other side. And you must, no arguments, have someone check up on you each day, or stay with someone you know. I am clear?" Amelia sighed,

"Yes." Amelia said, pocketing the medication. Quinn nodded in satisfaction, "Then I'll let you go." Amelia started walking away, before she was stopped by Quinn's hand on her shoulder. she turned,

"And Miss. Smollet." he said, "Absolutly NO voyages for a year." Amelia's eye's widened, "A Year!" She exclaimed loudly, "A whole bloody year? Good god man, I've been more scratched up then this and gone back to sailing soon as I got the bandages off, and I had no problems!"

Quinn gave her a warning look, "Your bandages will be off in six months. The way you broke your ribs is quite scary in a way. That, and your mentle health needs it to." Amelia looked confused.

"What the hell does my mentle health have to do with this?" She asked in a growing anger,

"I'm perfectly sain!" She exclaimed even louder then before.

"Calm down, see that's exactly what I mean. Your to high strung!" Amelia glared at him. He sighed, "Look, Amelia." He said in a light tone, Amelia didn't lash out at him because she did hate him, but she also knew he and, Arrow had both been friends.

"Before Arrow found you we had been friends for 20yrs. I've been a Doctor for 25. Amelia, you are barely 15. At your age most teenagers are out with friends, enjoying themselves, being a bit rowdy. Doing what they can at their age because their young enough to do it. You, you lived on the streets, never assciated with anyone until you met Arrow.

"Now your 15. I talked with Arrow. He was worrying about you. He knew you went solar surfing sometimes, but avoided the groups and went out on your own. Your only 'friend' so to speak was that damn cat of his. And him. You never went out, you never dated, nothing, your a workaholic, in a unhealthy way. Your overly stressed for a woman your age. You need to relax, and at least TRY to socialize."

Amelia breathed to controll her temper, "I space because I love it. It's my job and I'm commited to it." Quinn sighed,

"Your still stressed. A year off. No arguments. Arrow's relitives arn't fond of you I know, so try to find-"

"I already did." Amelia said. Quinn raised an eyebrow,

"Jim Hawkins. He was the boy who found the map to Treasure Planet." Quinn smirked,

"Ah yes. He was my patient one time after a solar surfing accident." He gave her teasing look, "Charming lad. You made a good choice." Amelia blushed uncontrollbally while looked quite pissed off.

Quinn chuckled, "It is my orders, no spaceing for at least a year. I already faxed it to the Insteller navy base on Credistantia spaceport. Good day Amelia." Amelia nodded his way.

"Same to you, Doctor."

She said through clenched teeth as she walked out. She cursed out Quinn, the navy, and her own stupidity under her breath as she left. She decided that since she was bandaged up, she'd walk to her apartment. When she finally reached it, she was so exhausted, she took a painkiller, and curled up on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>When they reached the mansion, Jim immidetly went out on his solar surfer, but his mind wasn't focused on flying, which is what earned his a nasty scratch, and a lecture from his mother when he came home. He was thinking of Amelia. That night as he lie in bed, he wondered what this was going to be like.<p>

"Maybe i could show her around town. She is friendless..." He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Well, except for me..." He added as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>Enjoy! I hope you like it! I do not own treasure planet!<p> 


	4. Loosing it

Amelia woke up the next day with a spliting headache. She groaned. And slowly sat up, feeling Tom jump off her legs. She blinked a few times, getting rid of the blury morning vision.

"Meow!" Tom said, rubbing up against her leg.

Amelia used one hand to grab her head, while petting Tom with the other. "Not so loud Tommy old boy." She mumbled.

She stayed there until the painful headache went away. She then got Tom his first bowl of catfood in months. And took another painkiller. She looked at the clock, it was already 10. She then realized that she'd forgotten to give Jim her adress. Then there was a knock at the door. She answered it, and was surprised to see Jim. Her eyebrows raised up,

"Mr. Hawkins! I didn't even give you my adress!" Jim grinned,

"Your Doctor faxed it to Doc." Amelia rolled her eyes,

"That man, well. Come in." Jim did so, immidetly greeted by Tom rubbing up against his leg, and purring deeply. Jim Smirked at Amelia,

"Uh. Is it weird that I find it ironic that you have a cat?" Amelia laughed,

"Oh, old Tom was around before I was." Jim bent down and pet him. Suddenly Tom jumped from the ground, and landed square on Jim's head. Jim's eye's widened, and Amelia laughed. Jim stood up, and Tom stayed on his head.

"Um...is that normal?" Jim asked, going crosseyed looking up at Tom, who was looking down at him, meowing.

"For him, yes." Amelia said grabbing Tom, and holding him like a baby, rubbing under his chin.

"So, the whole right side is broken?" Jim asked, looking around Amelia's simple, and comfortable home. Taking special notice of the collection of ships in bottle's, and one in progress.

Amelia sighed, allowing Tom to squirm from her grasp, and jump on her head, she could never figure out the blasted cat. "Yes. And my doctor said no voyages for a year." Jim zipped around, "What!" He asked loudly. Amelia smirked while walking over, adjusting a few pieces on the boat that Arrow had started himself before they left. He'd actually made all of the ships, and taught Amelia how. It was his hobby.

"In short, the ass of a man is making me take a year off because he thinks I have no social life." She stood, and turned to Jim, who gave her a look that said 'He's kinda right you know.'

"Ok. Even if he's... somewhat right." Amelia admitted,

"It's none of his concern." Jim pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "He also said you ar every stressed. And in short need to get a life." Jim said with a slight smirk.

Amelia ripped the paper from his hand, and threw it in the trash, giving him a pointed look. That scared him for some reason, causing him to involentarily shutter. Amelia laughed, which put into slow motion would have Jim awstruck, which he was close to doing at that moment.

"Uh..."

He said, suddenly Amelia's wall holophone rang. She held a finger up to excuse herself, and went to the phone, pressing a button on the phone as Tom jumped off her head, making the picture of a Cragorian man appear, who was wearing the uniform of a navy general.

"Yes general Arrow?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow. True, Arrow's brother, Andrew, who disliked Amelia as well, was ironically the navy general.

"Captain, I have finally recieved the fax of your injuries, and that your caregiver is a James. P. Hawkins? Am I correct?" Amelia nodded, "Is he there?" General Arrow asked. Amelia nodded again, and motioned for Jim to come by the phone. he walked over.

"This is him." Amelia said. General smirked,

"Finally getting a social life?" Amelia's ears flattened, and she hissed at him. It took all Jim had to possess not to chuckle. General Arrow cleared his throught.

"Well, I have some news that I have a feeling will make you most...Angry." Amelia raised an eyebrow. General Arrow brought out a piece of paper,

"The queen saw the paper, and has now royally decreed, that means no arguments, nor nogotiations. That since you are taking a year off, that you not be allowed back on your ship until your eighteen."

Amelia's eye's widened, and mouth dropped, Jim was of plain shock. "And that you attend normal highschool, not the navel acdemy, until then." Amelia opened and closed her mouth, then looked absolutly furious.

"WHAT! THAT'S BLOODY REDICULAS!" She yelled fiercly at him. Jim stepped back out of fear.

"ME GO TO BLOODY HIGHSCHOOL? HELL NO!" She continued.

She stopped yelling so loud, keeping her voice pretty damn loud, but not 'get kicked out of my apartment' loud. And full of anger.

"I'm a space captain! Not a bloody schoolgirl! I will not! I refuse to go to any bloody highschool goddammit!"

She cursed. General Arrow seemed unmoved, and slightly amused by not only Amelia's 'temper tantrum'. But also by the fact that Jim looked scared as a mouse in a lion's clutches. He calmly waited the 10 minutes it took for the feriously angered felind, that he still had a special dislike for, for this reason. He saw her as a hot tempered brat that just got to be one of the highest ranked navy officals in history, though she stayed as a captain for the adventure, out of pure luck, and the ability to be persuisave, and twist men around her little finger because of her beauty. And wit.

He sighed deeply, "Be that as it may, you either go to the Montresser lakeshore highschool, or you permantely resign as captain, and your medals are removed, your ship sold to another owner, and your entire navy egsistance is pretty much terminated."

Amelia, and Jim's mouths dropped. "Do you want that?" general Arrow asked in a voice of a winner, somewhat evil. Amelia hung her head, and clutched her fists, her knuckles turning white. She shook her head slowly.

"Good girl." General Arrow said. Amelia growled, knowing he had her in a unbeatable position.

"You start at the Montresser Lakeshore highschool on september 6th. School supplise will be delivered to you via mail. For reasons I am not allowed to release to you, under queens order, You shall go there under the name Jazz Vivida."

Amelia looked up at him with a 'you have got to be kidding me' look. He shrugged, "The queen picked it out. As i said, enjoy highschool!" He said, waving with a smirk, before the screen turned off.

Amelia glared at the screen, before turning around and seeing Jim's shocked face. "Well...that was interesting." he mumbled, not able to say anything else.

Amelia sat on her couch, putting her face in her hands. Then resting her elbows on her knee's. And her head on her hands. Jim sat next to her, she seemed distant.

"are you...alright?" He asked. Amelia looked at him, her face full of obvious annoyance, and Jim couldn't help but detect some slight fear. Amazingly enough.

"No, i'm not!" She admitted loudly.

"I'm a god damned teenager with obviously no social life, who has only known spaceing as the one good thing in my life. And is having it ripped away from me, and practically being forced into this miraculas hell people call highschool!"

She gave him a angered look, "So no Jim! I am not Okay!" She almost screamed in his face, and slammed her face in her hands.

Jim was finding it hard to believe that he saw her body shaking slightly, and saw a single tear drop through the spaces between her fingers. She was...breaking down?

_'She really is stressed. Wow, spaceing means so much to her. Damn jerks!' _

Jim thought. He put his hand lightly on Amelia's shoulder, knowing it wasn't the injured side. Amelia stopped shaking, and looked up at him a few seconds later, quite regretfully since he was seeing the tears brimming her eyes, and her lower lip tremble. She was freaked out beyond beliefe.

There was now only two things in the world that scared her at the moment. Clowns. And going to highschool like a normal kid. She'd heard much about it, and she was afraid. She was just afraid. Then she saw Jim's small, reassuring smile. She could see her reflection in his eyes, which scared her all the more.

"It's going to be Ok." He said, making his grip on her shoulder slightly firmer,

"Remember. You got me." Amelia smiled, letting her hands rest on her legs.

"Beside's, Jazz is considered a bad girl name, so to speak. Give's you a free pass to be a ass to everyone you hate."

He said. Amelia chuckled slightly. Jim looked at his watch, that just now decided to reveal itself from the depths of his coat. He looked back at her,

"I gotta go. My mom wants me to help out with the plans for the new Benbow."

Amelia nodded, walking with him to the door,

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked almost jokenly. Jim just grinned, and nodded. Amelia hesitated for a second, but hugged Jim. Shocking him. A second later, he returned the hug. Amelia sighed deeply, out of relief, and the feel of Jim around her.

"Thanks again, Jim."

She said, pulling away. Jim's cheeks tinted with blush,

"A-anytime!" He said, and walked off in the direction of Delberts mansion.

Amelia closed the door, smiling, and went to get some rest in her bedroom. While Jim down on the street, was smiling brightly, and mentally cheering like a mad man.

True, it was only a hug, but that was a big step for Amelia, he could tell. And now he had to wonder, what was that ferocious feline going to do at that highschool? After all, he did go to the same one. And with her suspension from the navy, teh recemendation to the acdemy was definetly posponed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Like it? Sorry for the length, couldn't stop writing. ^_^**

**Again, Review please! I just entered the 7th grade, and am risking my butt to write this, like because of the way I work. Again, now that I'm in the Blasted Bloody Hell this world calls 'School' unless i get lucky, updates will be less frequent.**

**Again, thanks for reading! hope u loved it so far...and yeah. CLICK ON THE LITTLE BLUE REVIEW BUTTON THAT IS BECONNING THE PRESENCE OF YOUR TYPED OPINIONS ON IT'S LITTLE REVIEW THING!**


	5. Smart Ass

The next two months passed quickly. Amelia became more aquainted with Sarah, who felt like a second mother by now, and Delbert also, who hadn't mentioned anything of their former feelings for each other on the Legacy. As for her and Jim, they were 'friends'. Though they both wanted to be more. Amelia had recieved all her nessasary school supplies in her mail as General Arrow had said.

Amelia now waited in the Benbow town park. Holding her binder to her cheast, sporting jeans, sneakers, and a longsleeved white shirt that said NAVY in big bold print on the back, and a light navy blue jacket. Her, and Jim had agreed to meet here, and walk to school together. So Amelia could find it. Amelia didn't see Jim sneeking up behind her, and suddenly shout,

"Hi!" loudly in the deserted park.

Amelia didn't jump, and just turned around smirking at Jim. "Oh please, I expected something more clever of you James." Jim just laughed.

"Epic fail, I get it. C'mon, let's get going."

Jim said, adjusting the position of his backpack. He was wearing almost the exact same thing he was when he first arrived on the legacy, only his shirt was green. Amelia walked with Jim the 2 miles to the highschool. They came up to a big, brick building that seemed less then inviting. Surrounded by many species of students. Many laughing loudly while talking to their friends of their summer.

"Recuerde, usted tiene que llamarme por Vivida Jazz en la escuela."

Amelia said in spanish, which she had taught Jim most of during the summer, so that if in public they needed to exchange privet words, they could. She'd just said for him to call her Jazz, much as she disliked the idea.

"Right, Jazz."

Jim said. Minutes after stepping on campus, which Amelia noticed alomst all girls were wearing dresses, a group of boys started to come up to them.

"Oh dear god." Jim whispered.

"What? Who are they?" Amelia asked, seeing Jim's fear. He grabbed her arm,

"C'mon." He said quickly, trying to pull her through the crowd,

"Jim what the hell-"

"Eh! Look boys! It's little surfer boy!" One of the group shouted. Jim froze and looked behind him.

"James Hawkins, I demand you tell me who they are!" Amelia hissed.

"They beat the crap out of me on several occasions...And their those kind of 'woman love me no matter what' guys."

Amelia looked at the group, all dressed in sagging jeans, ripped shirts, and baseball caps. The leader was especilly muscular.

_'Wow...ah well, I grew up with Arrow, i can kick their asses.' _

Amelia thought as they got all the way up to them. "Eh! Surfer boy! Haven't seen you since last year! Missed, playing with ya." The leader said evilly. Then his attention turned to Amelia,

"Ooooo! Surfer boy's got him a girlfriend! What's your name baby?" Amelia scowled. "Jazz Vivida. And I'm not his girlfriend." _'Not yet at least' _"Call me baby again, and I'll skin you alive, got it boy!" Amelia snapped.

"Ooooooh! We got a feisty one here boys!" He announced, the other boys howled with laughter.

"C'mon, what's a hottie like you doing with a looser like him? Why don't you join us baby?" The boy began to put his hand around Amelia's shoulders.

Soon as his skin touched hers, she jumped up, and karate kicked him right in the stomach. Sending him back into his group, and sending the lot several yards away. They landed, and looked back at Amelia, who was having a hard time not showing the pain she was in, her ribs were still healing after all. She brushed the few strands of hair that had fallen in her face back, and picked up her books, and binder that she'd dropped, ignoring everyone who was stareing at her.

"I told you, do not call me baby. Asshole." She then walked away, quickly followed by an amazed Jim. "How the! What the!" Jim stuttered. Amelia turned to him, stopping at the highschool entrence.

"Jim, I only lived with Arrow for 3 years, but in that time he showed me a lot." She brought her voice down to a scarce whisper,

"Including how to harness, and controll the strength of a full grown Cragorian. I simpily used that on that group today." Jim just nodded. Nothing was said between the two after that.

Surprisingly enough no one came after Amelia. After the bell rang, and Jim and Amelia had put their thinbgs in their lockers, oddly enough right next to each other, and found their scheduels, which were very simular, except Amelia had music in stead of P.E, which she was displeased about, and two other classes apart. But the same lunch.

"Conveinant. I have most of my classes with someone I know." Amelia mused to herself.

"Hey, Amelia, this way. We gotta get to homeroom." Amelia nodded, folded up her sheduel, and followed Jim. They found the room, and sat down at desks next to each other. The teacher came in just as the bell rang.

"Good morning class! hope you all had wonderful summers!" She exclaimed. She then wrote her name in sloppy cursive on the board.

_'Mrs. Comillio. Try saying that 10 times.' _Amelia thought with a smirk. The woman was young, around mid 20's. early 30's at the most. With straight black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She was mostly human, but if you looked you could see a scaleish texture on her skin, a sign of Reptillian decent. She had a clipboard in her hands. She looked from it, to the class,

"Well, i remember you all from last year. Except for one new student. A Miss um...Jazz? No that can't be right." She started mumbling.

"Mrs. Comillio. That actually is my name." Amelia spoke. Comillio looked up at Amelia, and smiled.

"Oh. Sorry if I offended you in any way dear."

_'Grrr. Dear? What the hell? Do you think your my mother?' _Amelia shrugged, "Meh, I'm used to it." Collio sat down at her desk,

"Well Jazz, what brings you to our school?" Amelia smirked, "The law. Damn thing it is." Collio's eyes widened.

"Miss. Vivida! Why I'm surprised you would say such a thing!" Amelia raised her eyebrow, "And cursing! Why so unladylike!" Amelia openly laughed.

"Mrs. Collio, by the end of this _week _you will find that I am the most un-ladylike woman you will ever meet. And that I can say much worse things besides damn."

"Why I never-"

"And you should know I'm a smart ass." Amelia inturrupted. Everyone in the room looked amazed, and Collio was speachless.

"Jazz!" Jim snapped quietly, elbowing Amelia. Even he wasn't that bad, not even when he was...bad. Collio just stared, then her face turned to anger,

"Well Miss. Vivida. I'll ask you kindly to quit your cursing in my class. And you'll have a very hard time here with that additude."

She then began talking to the rest of the class, avoiding Amelia. "Jazz, seriously." Jim hissed. "If I can go through the school year without getting expelled, I don't give a damn." She said simpily. A half hour later the bell rang, excusing them to their next class.

"Miss. Vivida. I'd like to talk to you privetly." Some kids went 'oooooo!' until Amelia flipped them off. She came over to Collio's desk,

"Yeah, what?" She asked rudely.

"That was very disrespectful how you acted in class today. And don't you know it's proper to wear a dress to school?" Amelia smirked,

"Oh really? Then why arn't any of the men wearing dresses?" Collio glared at Amelia,

"I want your real answer, Miss. Vivida."

"Is it school law that I must wear a dress?"

"No, but it is expected of-"

"Well then. I will not wear one. Their horrendus torture contraptions and I wouldn't be caught dead in one."

Collio just stared at her again. "I will contact your parents about your behavior. What is you number?" She said, getting a pen and pad out,

"It's 1234-567-8910." Amelia said jokenly.

"I'm serious, Miss. Vivida."

"And I'm serious when I say I will not give it to you." Amelia said back. She wasn't meant to let on to the teachers that she lived alone. Collio hissed, a lizard like toung zipping out of her mouth for a second.

"Detention then! 2 hours at the end of the day!" Amelia smirked,

"Do you actually think I'll show up?" Collio looked like she was about ready to blow up.

"Just get out." She hissed quietly.

"With pleasure!" Amelia said, and flipped back wards out of the room while holding her binder. Jim had heard the whole thing, and looked at Amelia in amazment.

"Jeez. A bit moody arn't we miss Collio, she needs a life." Amelia said. Jim just blinked, then shook his head.

"You've got guts Jazz." He said as they walked down the hall,

"Oh well. I don't care what she, or any of the other teachers say. It's not guts, it's-"

"Smart ass reaction?" Jim finished.

"Precisly, where to next?"

"Well, I have P.E. You have music. So, down that hall, take a left, and walk until you come to a big neon green door."

Jim said pointing. Amelia nodded, and started off. Jim kept thinking of what Amelia had done all the way down the hall. He looked around the now empty halls of the highschool, and sighed. This was going to be a long school year, interesting no doubt, but long.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Amelia is such a smart ass. I'd act like her if I was an orphan with the navy XD<strong>

**Sorry for the late update, school is murderous. I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write. And remember Roaming Spirit, we still have that deal.**


	6. A few of my favorite things

Amelia wanderede down the hall, and found the green door with 'music' on it in big wooden letters. She opened the door, and found that there was an assortment of young woman, and a few men, standing up and singing some song that no sensable person would sing unless it counted on their grade. She waited, and they finally ended.

"Great!" a western accented voice cried. Amelia now saw who must be the music teacher. Bowl cap greying hair, and a grey mustach with a sweet face, and must have been 6'4. Completely human.

"Ok, guys I think we can-"

"Uh, hey. Over here." Amelia called. The man looked over at her, "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need something?" He had a southern accent. Amelia smirked,

"Yeah, a get out of jail free card. I can't afford the bail for here." She joked. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Ugg, I'm Jazz Vivida. You have to deal with me for who knows how long." He looked from her, to a clipboard.

"Oh yes." He said, "Mrs. Collio warned me about you. Rustling up trouble already?" She shrugged,

"She set herself up. Personelly she needs a few more years in the real world." He just shook his head,

"Well, I'm Mr. McReynolds. Most just call me Mr. Ray." Amelia nodded, "You can sit right..there! Next to Miss. Nellie Olson." Amelia looked. Mr. Ray was pointing to a chair next to a girl who had a 'I'm better then everyone' look on her face, bright blue eyes, and bright blond curly hair in pigtails wearing a green plaid patterend dress.

Amelia rolled her eyes, and sat down, sliding her stuff under her chair as there were no desks. It was just two rows of 10 chairs on three levels of carpeted platforms, ending in 30 chairs on each side.

"Well. To get on with it, as always, all of you but Miss. Vivida know I will be testing your voices. You will all sing a small piece from 'these are a few of my favorite things'. Alright?"

"What is we don't want to?" Amelia asked.

"Please, raise your hand. And if you don't sing, you loose 60% of your entire music grade." Amelia shrugged,

"That still leaves 40%" Mr. Ray raised an eyebrow,

"That's an F Miss. Vivida."

"Oh..." Amelia said feeling like an idiot. She knew the grades for a school, but not percentage. _'God, the navy couldn't have told me how school works? God I know everything they teach, but not the system. Grrr!' _Nellie laughed, high pitched,

"I assume your math skills arn't the best?" She said in a voice that just said 'bitch'. Amelia snorted, looking over her clothes,

"There better then you fashion sense." She said loudly. Nellie gasped,

"Why how-"

"Oh don't have a fit. Keep that in mind and do youself a favor of buying something out of 1680!"

"That is enough, Miss. Vivida!" Mr. Ray snapped in a voice that made even Amelia flinch. She looked at him, "That behavior is unacceptable!" He looked from her to a piano in the corner of the room, "Just for that, since I can tell you dread it so much, You will be singing first!"

Nellie had a triumphant look on her face untill she saw Amelia not look fazed by this, strand up, and walk by Mr. Ray. "Sure. I don't really care. And I honestly do not know the lyrics." Mr. Ray handed her a booklet,

"Page 32. Just the first two verses." He walked over to his piano, and amelia found the page, mentally gaging at the music, and it's notes.

_'Can someone just give me a sheet of Katy Perry or-Oh he's starting.' _She looked at the page, and began:

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings These are a few of my favorite things

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels

Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings These are a few of my favorite things

The room had grown very quiet. Amelia looked up, the entire class, even Nellie, had their mouths open as if on hinges. Mr. Ray had stopped playing the piano and was stareing wide eyed at Amelia. She raised an eyebrow,

"I sucked that much?" She asked, in her head she addmittedly didn't sound half bad. She did sing to herself sometimes. And could play several instruments. She had a vast knowledge of music. It just came naturally.

"Miss. Vivida...Just...wow I-"

"You Frikin' rock!" Some kid, one of the few boys, said. Amelia's face went to total surprise. Mr. Ray came up to her,

"Miss. Vivida. In all my years of teaching I have never herd a voice quite like yours! It has a deepness to it, but clear and pure with a soft edge. You are better then many I have heard!" Amelia gave him a disbeliving look.

"Uh. Are you sure your hearing is alright?" He just nodded.

"Well...thank you Mr. McReynolds. I've never recived such a nice complement before." She said very politely, and sat down as a signal she was not going to say any more. Some of the students looked quite shocked. Mr. Ray cleared his throught,

"Well lets move on then, Miss. Olson your next."

Nellie had a annoying high voice, but the way she sang with a smile on her face and a smirk when she walked back to her chair, made you see she thought she was the best thing since sliced bread. They went through the list, finding that most of the class just sucked at singing... The bell rang.

_'Oh thank god!' _

"Miss. Vivida, could I hold you for a moment?" Mr. Ray asked just as she reached the door. _'Oh, so close.' _She turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"I just wanted to ask have you ever recived singing lessons?"

"No."

"Really?"

"What part of 'No' to your quiestion do you not understand?"

"Uh, well, moving on. Do you have any interest in theater?" Amelia raised an eyebrow,

"Not really..."

"Well, take this, and think what you said over, please." He handed her a booklet that was filled with things about the school theater.

"Yeah, sure." She said, and took the booklet while hauling ass out of that room.

She found Jim, and found her science class. More smart remarks, and one angered teacher later, they headed to their next class. And so on, and so fourth. At lunch Amelia just ate a purp since she honestly could not distinguish anything else as food. The next three classes but World history Jim, and Amelia had together, and finally the bell rang. Amelia was just slamming her locker when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked to see a red headed woman in her late forties in a white work outfit.

"Your Jazz Vivida?" Amelia looked around,

"Uh, yeah?"

"Follow me. Your in quite a heap of trouble young lady." Amelia groaned, and rolled her eyes as she followed. The woman lead her into a office. The name plate said _'Princaple. John Hansen.' _

"Sit here." The woman pointed to a chair in front of the desk. Amelia plopped down,

"Yeah, sit, stay, good girl. Got it." She said teaseingly, just reciveing a glare. Minutes later, a pot bellied silver haired man with a red face stepped in. He sat down.

"Well, your Jazz Vivida?" Amelia gave him a 'yes' look.

"You've caused quite a bit of trouble young lady. And only your first day." Amelia snorted.

"I have done worse. All I did was piss off next to all my teachers because they set themselves up." Hansen glared at her,

"And you came to school not in a dress-"

"What is this 'I'm a girl so I have to wear a dress' buisness? God it's so retarded! Besides, I don't see you wearing one!" Hansen jumped up, slamming his fists on the table, and getting his face inches within hers,

"Now you listen here!" he yelled, "I was in the army for 20yrs and I know disaplen! You have none! You do not make comments like you do! You do not mock teachers in such a way! You show respect! You be polite, kind, and responsable! You got that!"

His face was even redder now. Amelia just sat there. "Sure. Look can I just go home now?" He growled,

"Yes! Go! I don't want to deal with you! Just shut up and do as your told and maybe we won't have any trouble."

Amelia just nodded, grabbed her stuff, and left without a word. She reached her home, fed Tom, took a pill, and fell asleep on her bed. School was a living hell, she could tell. This was going to be a long school year. _'At least Jim is here with me.' _She thought, feeling her heart flutter at the very thought of him. She then fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Treasure Planet.<strong>

**F*** you Mr. Hansen.**

**R&R**


	7. It's the most wonderful time of the year

Weeks passed. Amelia was never sentanced to detention since the teachers got the hint within the first few days that she didn't give a damn and no way in hell was she going to show up. So they just dealt with it and also found she behaved mostly if they just ignored her.

Now it was near christmas. A week from christmas break, and the christmas dance at the school. Jim and Amelia were just sitting in the privet living room for family and friends in the new Benbow that had been finished quite quickly thanks to Amelia setting Sarah up with her contractor, who was very efficent. Jim looked at Amelia, who was lying on one of two black leather couches that was in the snug fire lit crimson room stareing out the window boredly at the falling snow.

Over the weeks neither had asked the other out. But on some occasions, half of which were caused purposly by Sarah or Delbert, who now was engaged to a lovely canid woman named Dani, thanks to Amelia being a wonderful matchmaker. Jim was seriously considering asking Amelia to the dance. You didn't absolutly have to wear a dress. Suddenly Sarah walked in,

"Amelia dear," She called, Amelia looked up, "I'm really busy helping a few other customers and was wondering if you could lead this girl to her room?"

Amelia nodded, the Benbow was kind of her 'whenever I'm here' job. Sarah smiled, and tossed her a room key, "Room 45, and the girl is named Diva, bright purple hair and dressed in black, can't miss her."

Sarah zipped out of the room quickly as she had come in,

"I'll be back." Amelia said in a terminator voice, and ran out the room. She easily spotted the purple headed girl, who was also dressed in full black clothes. She walked over, and then noticed how worn and patched up the girls clothes were, and that the small sack she carried was very old, many scrape marks and bruises decorated her body. She looked up at Amelia sadly. Amelia's mind otomatically flashed back to her life on the streets, and her heart stung. Sarah was a kind and careing woman, but often didn't ask many questions.

"Your...Diva, right?" She asked. The girl just nodded. "Ok then, follow me, I'm Amelia." Diva stood up, and began to follow Amelia. The way the Benbow was arranged room 45 was way up at the top of the Benbow. They walked in silence, but Amelia was curious, and decided to ask a few questions,

"So, how old are you?"

"15." Diva answered. Amelia looked at the girl. she couldn't be more then 5ft, which made Amelia almost a foot taller, being she was 5'11. She actually had been taller then Jim, but suddenly, BAM, he was now 6'1.

"Well then, I'm suprised Sarah gave you a room. She normally needs to know your parents." The girl scowled,

"Ain't got any." Amelia's suspisions were confirmed. The girl was like her. Amelia was about to say somethig else when Diva growled,

"What's with all the questions?" She demanded. Amelia stopped, and turned around. Diva was giving her a hard glare, "I asked you a question. Answer it!" Diva demanded loudly. Amelia thanked her lucky stars that no one was in the hallway.

"I was just curious." Amelia answered.

Diva snorted, "What an idiot!" Amelia raised her eyebrows. Diva sneered, "You must have been given a good life. Well mine hasn't been. You should learn that curiosity can get dumb brats like you killed."

Amelia didn't loose her temper. She'd acted the same way when she was living on the streets. She had been very simular in looks as well. Unclean, patched up clothes, she didn't have anything she needed to carry with her, she had had nothing. Amelia found herself thinking she could possibly help this girl.

"Diva, I'm not a spoild brat. I haven't had a good life either." Diva smirked,

"Well you have nice clothes and ain't covered in dirt." Amelia gave Diva the slight show of a harsh look. "Not now but I did. Grew up on the streets from since I could remember, and was finally rescued when I was 12 buy a kind and careing man. He died. I'm actually the same age as you."

Diva's smirk dissapeared and her mouth dropped, "Y-you lived-"

"On the streets. Again, yes. Far as I know my parents abandoned me."

Diva's face remained shocked for awhile while she contomplated what she'd just been told, then went back to normal. "Well thats good to know, lets keep walking." She mumbled. Amelia nodded and began again, climbing up a flight of stairs.

"Curiosity is going to get me killed some day I know that, but what happened to you?" Diva looked down as they continued walking,

"I ran away when I was 8. My dad died the year before and my mom started abusing me. Hitting me, yelling at me, whipping me with my fathers belt, starving me until I just had enough and ran. I stayed in town awhile 'till I learned that she commited suicide, and I moved through cities, and planets...I'm kinda here now so yeah."

Amelia raised an eyebrow as they turned a corner, "Your much more open then I was...still am." Diva shrugged,

"Well I haven't ever done more then pick poketing. And I never been caught so it don't make any difference for me." Amelia nodded,

"Ah."

"And you been through worse I guess so, meh." Amelia stopped at the door to room 45,

"This is your room. Enjoy." Diva smiled as Amelia unlocked the door and gave her the key.

"By the way, me and Jim, his mum is the one who owns this place, are downstairs in this living room off the guest waiting room if you want to come down." Diva just nodded and went in her room and closed the door. Amelia smiled, and walked back down to the privet living room. She told Jim of her conversation with Diva, and he agreed when Amelia proposed the idea of helping her. Awhile later, Jim finally decided to break the question.

"Uh, Amelia?" Amelia looked at him from the fireplace, they were both sitting on the couch.

"I was wondering if... if you would..." Jim rubbed the back of his neck, "If I would?" Amelia repeated, Jim laughed nervously,

"Would you go to the christmas dance at school with me?" Jim blurted.

Amelia remained still for a second, contomplateing what Jim had just said. _'Wait a second...did he just ask me on a date? He did! Wait, say something dammit!'_ While Amelia's mind was screaming like a fan girl, on the outside she remained calm looking, and a sly smile creeped up her face, "Well, it took you long enough." She laughed, and Jim joined in.

"I'd love to James." She said with a wide smile. Jim smiled in relief, then smirked,

"Are you actually wearing a dress for the first time in your life?" Amelia smiled mischiviously,

"Oh, that will remain a secret for awhile longer." Amelia looked at her watch,

"Crap. I still have that stupid science homework!" She jumped up, kissed Jim on the cheek just for the hell of it, and ran out of the room, grabbing her coat, throwing it on, and running out into the foot deep snow, taking the cleared path, and walking home. Jim sat on the couch with a tint to his cheeks and a smile on his face. Suddenly he heard clapping, and zipped his head around to see Sarah in the doorway leading to the rest of the privet sector of the Benbow with a smirk on her face,

"I told you you liked her." She said.

"MA!" Jim yelled. Sarah just ran away like a little girl with a secret to be told. Jim rolled his eyes and climbed up to his new bedroom at the top of the Benbow, and climbed out his window onto the roof, leaning back with his hands behind his head while closeing his eyes, and sighing in contenment.

_'I finally did it. I asked her. Happy star messages?' _He opened his eyes, and groaned.

In the stars was _'Finally! It took you long enough!' _Jim rolled his eyes,

"Hey, shut up! Stupid stars. Wonder why their talking to me?" Jim mused, blinking, and a message appeared again,

'_Maybe your nuts.' _

"And maybe your some bored old guy with no life sending weird messages to my brain via mind controll device." Jim joked, blinked, and shivered,

_'Whoever said I wasn't?' _

Jim shook his head and went inside, dressed in his pajamas, and went to bed. The school dance truely was going to be something, especilly if Amelia wore a dress, _'And especilly if those stars start talking again...' _

* * *

><p><strong>If I overdid the stars, deal with it because I'm really enjoying screwing around with Jim's mind. And question, does anyone out there have any info on what exactly goes on at a highschool christmas dance? I have no clue. All I know is that they have them because my cousin wouldn't stop talking about her's when I was visiting.<strong>

**Enjoy! R&R! **


	8. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GOING WITH!

Today was three days before the winter dance. The king, and queen of the dance, or "Father, and Mother Christmas" ended up being William Downs, and Francine Yomaha, making Nellie a boiling pot of hot blood since she thought Mother Christmas was her. After the conversation with Diva in the hallway, and a few more after that, Sarah sort of 'adopted' Diva, giving her a permanate room, and a waitress job since Diva refused to stay without one. She also now went to the highschool with Jim and Amelia, and no one but Diva knew of Jim taking Amelia to the dance, which made all have the feeling something very interesting was bound to happen. And when Amelia caught eye of Nellie on her way to the lunch table she sat at with Diva and Jim she knew they were right.

"Goldilocks alert." Amelia mumbled. Jim and Diva stopped talking just as Nellie reached the table. Diva and Amelia watched as she smiled brightly,

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Jiiiiiiim!" She drawled in her regular high voice, her overly bouncy blond pigtails seemed to dance with every word she said. She leaned on her elbows on the table in front of Jim,

"How are you?" She asked. Jim raised an eyebrow,

"Uh...fine I guess?" He said, glanceing at Amelia, and Diva.

"Great! Hey, Jim you know the christmas dance that's on friday?" Jim just nodded, "Wellllllll...Isn't there something you want to ask me?" She giggled, batting her eyes and twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Amelia and Diva burst into a bout of giggles as Jim's face turned beet red. Nellie ignored them,

"Isn't there something? I mean, your a handsom guy, and I'm a pretty girl..." Jim said nothing, "Oh I'll just say it, Jimmy, will you go to the dance with me?"

Amelia and Diva now just flat out laughed, Amelia holding her sides as Diva slammed her head on the lunch table while pounding her fist on the table. Their laughter, and Nellie's question attracted many eyes, some even walking over to the table. Amelia gasped for breath,

"That's-That is just stupid!" She laughed,

"Really stupid!" Diva added, lifting her head from the table and covering her mouth as she started to breath again. Nellie scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brow, "No it's not!" She then turned and smiled at Jim, who now had his arms crossed and was smirking, and chuckling slightly.

"So Jimmy-"

"First of all don't call me Jimmy." Jim inturrupted. Nellie looked confused,

"What?" Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned. The crowed was growing, and whispers waved about. Nellie was, for whatever reason, one of the most popular girls in school. She was very pretty, couldn't sing for her life or run a lap around the track for womans gym, saying it wasn't lady like and to much she got out of it while Amelia, and Diva embrased it, and in general what most men would want, so this made them wonder of Jim's answer. He sighed and looked at Nellie,

"What gave you the slightest idea I even _like _you?" Nellie's eyes widened,

"What do you mean? I never did anything to you!" She screeched, causing many to cover their ears. Jim shook his head,

"No, not to me. But to my friends," he jerked his head in the direction of Amelia and Diva,

"You've been horrible. I'd never go to a dance with someone who calls Diva a purple headed midget and Amelia a hot tempered dim witted amazonian." He gave her a pointed look. Her mouth opened and closed, "Besides," Jim continued, "I already have a date."

There were a few gasps from the crowd, Jim had never been known as the dateing type, and honestly no one had seen him with anybody.

"What!" Nellie screeched, "Who are you going with!" She demanded, eyes buring and nostrils flareing. Jim glanced at Amelia, then back at Nellie. He stood up,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said teasingly, and walked off through the crowd. Nellie's jaw dropped, she looked at Amelia,

"You know-"

"Shut up goldilocks, I don't want to talk to you." Amelia said calmly and walked away with Diva, who made an L on her forhead at Nellie while sticking her tounge out and laughing. Nellie stood there red faced, eyebrows etched together, and nostrils flareing. The crowd dispersed, whispering about Nellie and who Jim could possibly be going to the dance with. Outside in the hallways Diva and amelia met up with Jim,

"Well that was mildly enjoyable." Amelia mused.

Jim laughed, "Can't wait to see her face when I show up with you." He said, grinning.

"Oh, Jazz in a dress? I think I may just come now." Diva said unconsciously, stareing at a spot on her arm. Amelia rolled her eyes, parted from Jim and Diva to go do her homework in the library. Minutes later an announcement came over the speakers,

"Will Miss. Jazz Vivida please come to the music room immidiately," boomed Principle Hansen's voice.

"And I'm walking." Amelia sighed, how did she get in trouble this time? She wandered down to the bright door leading to her faveorite class, and the only one where she had a relitively clean record. She walked in. Mr. Ray looked up from paperwork he was working on at his desk, and smiled,

"Ah, Jazz! Glad you came!" He exclaimed happily. Amelia sighed,

"Oh thank god, I thought I was in trouble." Mr. ray shook his head rapidly,

"Oh, no, no, no ,no! Actually, far from it. I wanted to ask you something Jazz." Amelia waited,

"Would you consider singing at the christmas dance? Just a couple songs."

Amelia just turned around and started walking, "Sorry, just because I'm good at singing doesn't mean I'll sing for others of my own will."

"It'll make Nellie Olson angryer then a bever with a toothache." He said. Amelia halted, and turned on her heel,

"Ok." she sighed, "I'll sing." Mr. Ray smiled, "But," Amelia continued, smiling, "But only if you do a favor for me."

Mr. Ray crossed his arms, "This isn't going to end well," he mumbled.

Amelia smiled, "I'm having a little trouble in science...Would you be able to somehow get my grade up? say, to a B?" Mr. Ray stroked his chin, and squinted his eyes,

"Well...Yeah. We got a deal?" Amelia nodded, and shook his hand,

"I believe we do Mr. Ray."

He shook his head, "Your something else Jazz." He said in disbelief. She just winked, and walked out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter :P I had to get something out.<strong>

**Next chapter-The dance. Finally. Thank god.**

**R&R**


	9. The Dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet.**

**Sorry for such a late update. It was longer, much longer, and I was going to include part of the dance in this chapter, but I had to rewrite it because I accidentily pressed delete all and forgot about ctrlZ...**

**The next part will have the dance. This is kind of a OOC thing for Amelia, then again also the eagar 'oh my god I'm going on a date/to a dance with the guy I like' thing as well. She is a teen, so her persona outside of the navy would be a bit different...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and R&R, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Amelia sat in the corner table of the Benbow inn. This was where she always sat, especilly when she was thinking. Right now, she was thinking especilly deep on a certain subject involving a teen with a pony tail and her own thumping heart.<p>

_'I'm going to the dance...With Jim!... Oh my god I'm going to the dance with Jim...' _

That was a simple summery of the mixed thoughts of eagarness and worry going through her head at this moment. It was the night of the Christmas dance that Jim had asked her to. That she had said _yes _to. That right now she was seriously considering not going because she didn't have a dress. She could show up in a nice blouse and slacks, sure, if she wanted to look like an idiot. Even she knew where to draw a line. She was so mixed up in her thoughts, she didn't hear Sarah come up behind her.

"Amelia?"

Sarah asked, shaking her shoulder to pull Amelia from her thoughts. Amelia shook her head and looked up at her,

"Oh, hello Sarah." She said, smiling.

"Something wrong dear? You seem a bit troubled."

Sarah said, sitting down across from her. Amelia hesitated in telling Sarah her, in her opinion, ridiculous problem, but decided to just tell her.

"Well... There's this dance at school and I-"

"Wait, don't tell me." Sarah interuptted, "your worrying about the dance at the school that Jim asked you to because you don't have a dress."

Amelia blinked, "How did you-"

"I heard Jim ask you from the doorway." She said, smiling almost evilly.

Amelia blinked, "Well, Sarah, as you can see I extremely underestimate mothers." Sarah laughed. "But I still don't have a solution to my problem."

Sarah looked at Amelia for a moment, then put her hand on her writst, "C'mon, I got something for you." Sarah said, pulling Amelia up to her feet. Amelia raised an eyebrow, and followed.

"So, what is it?" She asked, walking up the stairs behind Sarah.

"Oh, you'll see." She said, smirking.

Sarah led Amelia to the highest floor of the Benbow. It had only two rooms on it. The supply closet, and Sarah's bedroom. They went into Sarah's room, which was neat and tidy with everything in its place, and then to her closet. Sarah opened the door to reveal a spacious walk in closet, which, in contrast to her bedroom, was cluttered with piles of junk.

Furniture sat at odd angles on top of each other, blocking the path to the end of the closet. Old clothes hung at odd angles from the top of coat racks and off the top shelfs. Boxes and random knick kancks were stacked haphazardly in the oddest of places and corners. In all the clutter, Sarah seemed to navigate what was Amelia's nightmare as if it was perfectly orginized. She was in and out in seconds, carrying a dusty yellowing box.

"Here it is!"

Sarah said excidedly. She slammed the door behind her, shaking Amelia out of her horrified trance. She walked with Sarah to her bed, where she carefully took the top off the box top and set it to the side.

"This is somthing that has been in my family for a long time."

She said, delicately removing a layer of tissue paper. She then removed the most beautiful evening gown Amelia had ever seen. It was clearly some type of silk. The fabric was a stunning navy blue that glowed with a shine of rhinestones and satin. It was strapless with a royal gold sash around the middle.

"Wow..."

Amelia whispered. She'd been to many parties and balls at homes of royals, always in her uniform, for her job. She'd seen thousends of gowns, small and humble, big poofy monstrosities, many beautiful, many horrid, but none as pretty as this one. This coming from a woman who does not care for 'fashion'.

"It's an amazing dress, Sarah!" Amelia exclaimed, walking forward and feeling the rim of it.

Sarah grinned, "It's been passed down in my family for generations. My great, great, great, great...well you get the idea, grandmother got it from a trader."

She handed it to Amelia, who listened with full Felind curiosity as she examined the dress and its soft fabric.

"Its made of some kind of fabric they don't make anymore. Really rare. Its durable to ANYTHING! Impossible to rip. And now I am giving it to you."

Amelia's head snapped up from the dress to Sarah, "What?" She asked.

"I said I'm giving you the dress to keep." Amelia's mouth dropped slightly. This seemed so important to Sarah.

"But... Sarah, that is very, very kind of you but the dress is much to valua-"

Sarah held up her hand, "Amelia, I'm not going to use it anymore, and it's just a little alteration to my family tradtion. I'm supposed to pass it down to my daughter. I have a son. I kind of screwed up the tradition by doing that."

Amelia couldn't help but chuckle, "So the closest thing is giving the dress to you."

Amelia looked down at the dress. It truely was beautiful. It also solved her stupid, teen problem...

"Thank you, Sarah." She said finally, smileing at her. Sarah clasped her hands together, looking egar,

"Great! But I have one thing to ask of you."

"Sure, what is it?" Amelia said, starting to put the dress back in the box.

"Try it on, I want to see how you look."

Amelia stopped, a grin twitching at the corner of her lips,

"Alright."

She laughed, takeing the dress and going into Sarah's bathroom to change. She came out minutes later. Sarah gasped,

"Oh, Amelia, you look beautiful!"

Amelia had no idea of the truth Sarah was speaking. The dress was skin tight down to her hips, where it went loose, falling down to her ankles in a flowing, modest looking gown that complemented her tannish/peach short fur. Her hair had grown out just past her shoulders since returning from Treasure Planet, reversing from straight to a curly wave, making her green eyes shine bright as a gem.

"Oh, I just know Jim is going to love it!" Sarah exclaimed, walking around Amelia.

"Really?" Amelia asked hesitantly, turning around herself, watching the dress flow around her with every movement, adding an air of grace and poise.

"Oh yes."

Sarah whispered, still looking at Amelia. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Diva walked in, looking at a clipboard in her hands,

"Hey Sarah, how many crates of purps did you sa- OH DAUM!"

Diva stopped dead, looking wide eyed at Amelia, who turned quite pink. Diva stood there, stareing for a full minute before shaking her head, and smirking,

"Your actually wearing a dress." She said, then clapped loudly, "Give the girl a prize!"

Amelia rolled her eyes along with a giggling Sarah. Diva stopped,

"Don't look at me like that, I'm just being an ass. But you really do look damn good."

Her eyes looked Amelia up and down, "Wait a second..."

She walked into Sarah's bathroom, rumaged through drawers while Sarah and Amelia looked on curiously, then Diva emerged, carrying a fake white lilly with dark blue accents.

"Bend down amazon, I can't reach your head."

With an amused look, Amelia bent low so Diva, being around 11 inches shorter, could tuck the fake flower behind her ear. Amelia stood up,

"I think that completes it." Diva and Sarah said in union.

It did indeed add an extra shine. Amelia smiled,

"Well, I guess I'm set then, arn't I?"

Diva looked Amelia up and down again, and whistled low, "Jim will be happy... He's going to have to wear a suit!" With that, Diva started laughing.

"Uh, anyway, how many crates of purps do you want in the next shipment, Sarah?"

Sarah took Diva's clipboard and filled out the number needed. Diva took it, nodded, and with a final look at them both, left with a look on her face distinctively like the Trollface.

Sarah turned to Amelia,

"Well, I think you should probably get changed back into your old clothes, you can keep the flower too, I have plenty, and then go home, it's getting late and Jim will be home soon, want to surprise him, right?"

She said with a foxlike grin. Amelia nodded, went into the bathroom and changed, emerging in her jean and t-shirt. She thanked Sarah before heading downstairs, throwing on her jacket, and heading back to her house where Jim had said he would pick her up. Feeling rediculas at how eagar she was for the dance.


	10. The Dance

**********READ PLEASE***********

**First of all: To those still reading this; I love you. (In that author-reader sort of way. Not the creepy stalker I-don't-know-you-but-I-wanna-marry-you kind of way.)**

**To Those who have just reached this chapter: You are epic to read this whole thing. **

**To everyone: Please leave a comment telling me how you liked, or disliked the chapter. Be honest on what I can improve on and what I did awesome at. The fact that you read a JimXAmelia story deserves praise in itself. You are all awesome. :D**

**This chapter, not counting this author's note, is pretty long, being 3,919 characters. That has a LOT to do with SONG. LYRICS. SONG. LYRICS. Keep that in mind, please. You don't have to read them, but they are just part of the idea of the story, you could say. **

**I hope you enjoy this; I worked very, very hard on it and apologize completely for the delay in the chapter updates. School is... Time consuming.**

**I am still very active in this pairing and I hope to gather new members for my JimXAmeliafanclub on .**

**So with the end to my babbling, here is the story (I own none of the Treasure Planet characters and Nellie Olsen is partly Laura Ingalls Wilder's, but was also a real person so...):**

* * *

><p>Jim adjusted the tie he was wearing then pulled on his suit jacket. Thank god his father's things fit him. The dress shoes were a little big, but beside's that everything was the right size. Sarah came in, looking at him fondly,<p>

"You look so handsome

me, Jim." She said proudly, giving him a hug. Jim just smiled. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was nervous.

"Now let me just fix your hair..." Sarah grabbed Jim's arm,

"Whoa, wait Mom. I'm good! Really I-"

"No, no, I have to do something with this mop!" Sarah exclaimed. Jim followed her against his will. By the time she was done, Jim doubted she had any hair jell left.

At the door, he hugged her once more, grabbed a jacket, and left. As soon as he was out of her site he dug his head in the deep snow along the sidewalks, ruffling his hair, trying to get out every last trace of hair jell. He finally did after a good 10 minutes. He quickly made his hair more normal, like he always had it, before continuing on to Amelia's house. He finally reached the door, knocking quietly. The door was made of the crappiest wood ever. Amelia said herself she'd already broke a hole in it a couple of times. It was soon opened by none other than Amelia.

Jim's mouth dropped. Her hair was down, gathering at her shoulders in wavy curls, contrasting with her blue dress in a way that made her face shine brilliantly. She wasn't wearing any make up, surprising Jim with her natural beauty. The blue flower in her hair was a nice touch, and went beautifully with the star necklace Arrow had given her, which she never took off.

She looked almost innocent.

Almost.

Amelia could say equal about Jim. She could tell his hair was a bit damp, and could still see a fleck or two of gel in his tousled hair, which she admitted fit him _much _better than whatever slicked back block it had been with Sarah going at it. The suit was fitting, very casual, very 'Jim'. Not too fancy, not too 'un' fancy. She had to admit that the shoes looked a little big, but she had a feeling that it wasn't originally Jim's suit. Looking him up and down, Amelia was thinking wholeheartedly,

'Oh my god... He is so... Handsome,

very, very _handsome...' _

Regaining what little composure in her dress that she had, Amelia stepped forward, slipping on a coat, smirking as she closed the door.

"Oh really James, close your mouth," she snapped it shut, "Bugs will fly in."

Jim, snapping out of his trance, shook his head and blushed. "I-I, uh, I..." He cleared his throat, "You look brilliant!"

Amelia, cursing herself under her breath, felt her cheeks turn pink.

"And you, James, look dashing." She said with a big grin. Jim smiled, and held out his hand,

"Permission to hold your hand, Captain?" He asked jokingly. Amelia laughed lightly, and took his hand in hers. Both couldn't help thinking how just holding hands was honestly a big shift, in their case, in their relationship. Jim never thought Amelia would say yes to the dance in the first place; Amelia never thought she'd actually take Jim's hand.

As they walked the mile or so to the school, they stared at the wonderful, glistening snow. It was up in heaps along the road, icy steps taken from passerby earlier in the day making walking a cautious feat to be taken. Montresser in winter was one of, if not the, most beautiful places in the Empire. Perhaps the entire galaxy. Their breath appeared from their noses like steam as they walked along, chatting nonchalantly about nothing in particular. Their hands together was enough to keep both warm, neither admitting they felt like their was a certain, for lack of a better word, _spark _when their hands touched that had turned into the glowing warmth they now shared.

Soon enough, they reached the school. One side dark as night, the other bright with lights, silhouettes of the many party go-ers' in the large windows of the gym. They entered, turned to the right and walked straight down, taking a right, then a left, ending at the door to the gym. They heard music blaring as they hung up their coats in the hall with the many others. Though Amelia was not a party person, or a social one for the matter, she was itching to see the gym; mostly just to criticize everything for a good laugh. But, looking around the gym after opening the door, she found there wasn't much to criticize.

There were many decorations; snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, snowmen and trees on the walls, which was thickly covered in silver glitter and plenty of Christmas logos. ('Merry Christmas!', 'Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose...', 'It's the giving, not the taking.', etc.) There were two long tables laden with food and drinks on one side, tables and chairs were set up on the edges of the dance floor, where a good chunk of the students were, dancing to the DJ's new and old Christmas mixes.

"Whoa... I expected much less." Amelia commented. Jim nodded,

"Nothing like the Seinor prom, though. They had beer, all the adults were all locked in the closet, and they hired P!nk."

Amelia turned to him, "P!nk?" She exclaimed in surprise. Jim nodded,

" I sneaked in and saw her singing. She was in town on some big tour and some arrangment happened and they ended up with her. She was awesome."

Amelia smiled at the idea of the hit rock singer at such a school. Especilly one of her favorite ones. Students flitted about, munching on food while talking. In most cases, girls hung on the arms of their dates, laughing at just about everything they said while taking tiny sips from glasses of punch or, by what Amelia's sharp nose could detect, smuggled alocohol.

She and Jim recieved many odd looks. They were known to be friends. Top trouble maker and ex top trouble maker made a good team, along with 'the weird midget with purple hair', Diva. But, the idea of them being a couple was about as possible as Mrs. Collio _not _giving Amelia detention everyday. Dating Amelia was also considered a death sentance to most. The fact she was in a dress attracted even more attention. Amelia and Jim enjoyed the party, talking to people as they walked around, neither caring to dance. It was a bit crowded... At least, that's what they said to those asking.

"Duuuuuuude..."

Homer, a blond boy who was the lead quarter back on the football team, said in surprise when he say Jim and Amelia. Amelia was currantly explaining the very complicated process of completely dissasembling and reassembling of a laser flintlock too another student, missing Homer's look.

"How did you ask her out without her like, clawing your face of or something?"

Jim laughed, "Homer, dude, Jazz isn't some evil beast. She's scary sometimes..." He glanced back at Amelia, "A lot of times. But she isn't evil. You just gotta' know what buttons not to press, and when you should back off and let her calm down."

Amelia had lost it once or twice, usually she was ranting on something to do with the idiot Navy or Nellie, but give her a little space, or a few choice words, and she'd calm down. Homer shook his head,

"Dude, when you die, can I have your solar surfer?"

Jim laughed, patting Homer's back, "Yeah, sure man. Whatever."

He said, rolling his eyes as Homer walked off with his date to the dance floor, where he danced with about as much grace as a fish out of water. He soon joined Amelia beside the food table, drinking punch as they made fun of the number of idiots trying to slow dance. Mr. Ray walked up on the stage, wearing fake antler horns and red nose that blinked constantly. He tapped the microphone,

"Ya'll, can I git' yer' attention?"

Everyone stopped dancing and stared up at him. Jim saw Amelia biting her lip and throwing her hair behind her shoulder.

"First of all, I'd like to thank ya'll for comeing to the Christmas Dance, you've made the dance commite quite happy with your ethusiasam. Next, you all know that I got someone too sing, right?" Several students nodded, "Well it's not anyone famous."

Everyone looked disapointed.

"Oh, don't look like that! I got a right 'mazin singer anyhow!" he looked to where Amelia and Jim stood, "Jazz, if you'll please come up?..."

Amelia, her face the usual mix between a smile and a smirk, walked up to the stage. All those in her choir class were clapping loudly, except Nellie; who looked shocked and angry, others clapping a bit reluctantly. No doubt they wanted someone like P!nk or Will Smith. Mr. Ray smiled proudly at Amelia,

"Miss Jazz here is going to sing 3 songs. The Magic of Christmas Day by Celine Dion, You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch by Theodor "Dr. Seuss" Geisel, and lastly Come Al Ye' Faithful. I hope y-"

"WAIT A SECOND!"

Everyone looked to see Nellie, dressed in feathery white dress with her hair down in a mountain of curls, stomping up on stage in her white stillettos; brows furrowed and hands on her hips.

"Why does SHE get to sing? I should be the one singing!"

There was a ripple of questioning words through the crowd. Nellie was the most popular girl in school; she would naturally be the one to sing at the dance. Mr. Ray raised an eyebrow,

"You never asked to sing." He said.

Nellie rolled her eyes, "Neither did she!" she gestured to Amelia, "Besides, she's a freaking juvinile delinquent! Why would you want _that _singing?"

Mr. Ray's eyes widened.

Amelia smirked, "Because I can sing, and you can't."

She mocked in a sing-song voice, silenceing the room. Jim's jaw dropped. If he hadn't seen Amelia's lips moving he would have started looking around for the angel that was singing. Nellie glared at her. Mr. Ray cleared his throat,

"Well... Nellie, get off the stage."

He shooed her away, then handed Amelia a microphone, smiling.

"Do your thing, Jazz."

Then he backed away, comically doing jazz hands. Amelia rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You are a strange, strange man." She muttered.

Everyone waited, anticipating hearing Amelia's voice again as the band began the intro to 'The Magic of Christmas Day'. Amelia's hands were clammy and she had a hard time controling her breathing. She had to remember to beat the crap out of someone later. She was wearing a dress and, she admitted, willingly singing on stage. When her cue came on, Amelia began to sing:

_The Magic of Christmas Day by Celine Dion. (Yeah, you can skip the song if you want.)_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
>It's the season to be jolly<br>And be thankful for all that we have  
>All the lights and decorations<br>Put up in the anticipation  
>Of the joyful celebration<br>That's on its way  
>We're counting the days<br>'Til it's time for Christmas day_

Oh and God bless us everyone  
>The good and the bad<br>The happy; the sad  
>Oh and God bless us everyone<br>Here's to family and friends  
>It's good to be here again<p>

On the streets there's children laughing  
>People smile as they are passing<br>Christmas time is here, our waiting is done  
>Wishing it could last forever<br>Not just twelve days in December  
>Through the year let's try to remember<br>That special way  
>That everyone feels<br>It's the magic of Christmas day

Oh and God bless us everyone  
>The good and the bad<br>The happy; the sad  
>Oh and God bless us everyone<br>Here's to family and friends  
>It's good to be here again<p>

So fill your heart with love and joy  
>And through the eyes of girls and boys<br>Share their wonder, live through their joy  
>It's easy to do, just open your heart<br>The spirit will come to you

Oh and God bless us everyone  
>The good and the bad<br>The happy; the sad  
>Oh and God bless us everyone<br>Here's to family and friends  
>It's good to be here again<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped, hollering out praise and laughing for no reason whatsoever. Amelia refrained from blushing when she saw and heard Jim whistle. Seconds later she started on Mr. Grinch, purposly singing in a low jazz voice:<p>

_You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch by Dr. Seuss_

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
>You really are a heel.<br>You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
>You're as charming as an eel,<br>Mr. Grinch.  
>You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel.<em>

You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.  
>Your heart's an empty hole.<br>Your brain is full of spiders.  
>You've got garlic in your soul, Mr Grinch.<br>I wouldn't touch you with a  
>Thirty-nine and a half foot pole.<p>

You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
>You have termites in your smile,<br>You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile,  
>Mr Grinch.<br>Given the choice between the two of you,  
>I'd take the seasick crocodile.<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/grinch/your_a_mean_one_mr_ ]  
>You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch.<br>You're a nasty wasty skunk.  
>Your heart is full of unwashed socks.<br>Your soul is full of gunk,  
>Mr Grinch.<p>

The three best words that best describe you,  
>Are as follows, and I quote"<br>Stink!  
>Stank!<br>Stunk!

You're a rotter Mr Grinch  
>You're the king of sinful sots<br>Your hearts a dead tomato squashed with moldy purple spots  
>Mr Grinch<p>

Your sole is a appalling dump heap  
>Overflowing with the most disgraceful<br>Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,  
>Mangled up in tangled up knots.<p>

You nauseate me, Mr Grinch  
>With a noxious super nos<br>You're a crooked jerky jockey and,  
>You drive a crooked horse<br>Mr Grinch!

* * *

><p>More thundering applause, more laughing, and Nellie was clearly pissed.<p>

"YOU A SEXY WOMAN, JAZZIE!"

Yelled a boy with multicolored hair that Amelia didn't know. Amelia pursed her lips, raised and eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, pointedly flipping off the boy with the other. The crowd laughed. Nellie punched the wall, then jumped back, mouthing 'ow' and kissing her fist.

Amelia took a deep breath as the music started for O' Come All Ye Faithful. It was a powerful song, and a personel favorite. The crowd silenced. Amelia looked at Jim. He smiled, and gave her a thumbs up before she, with a quick smile, turned away from him. She began to sing; sweet and low, her voice echoing strongly throughout the room:

_Oh Come All Ye Faithful. Written in the 13th century by a Catholic Priest._

O come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant, O come ye, O come ye, to Bethlehem. Come and behold Him, born the King of angels;

Refrain

O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord.

True God of true God, Light from Light Eternal, Lo, He shuns not the Virgin's womb; Son of the Father, begotten, not created;

Refrain

Sing, choirs of angels, sing in exultation; O sing, all ye citizens of heaven above! Glory to God, all glory in the highest;

Refrain

See how the shepherds, summoned to His cradle, Leaving their flocks, draw nigh to gaze; We too will thither bend our joyful footsteps;

Refrain

Lo! star led chieftains, Magi, Christ adoring, Offer Him incense, gold, and myrrh; We to the Christ Child bring our hearts' oblations.

Refrain

Child, for us sinners poor and in the manger, We would embrace Thee, with love and awe; Who would not love Thee, loving us so dearly?

Refrain

Yea, Lord, we greet Thee, born this happy morning; Jesus, to Thee be glory given; Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing.

* * *

><p>She finished, realizing she'd closed her eyes and one point and opened them to thundering applause. Some people were jumping up and down; "ONCOUR" was being shouted repeatedly as Amelia bowed and left the stage.<p>

"Good job!"

"Awesome Jazz!"

"You just owned Nellie Olsen! Win!"

"Sing again? Please!"

Amelia heard all these praises and more as she walked back to the food table, recieveing many pats on the back as well. She reached Jim, who was grinning broadly.

"A-Jazz, that was amazing! More than amazing that was... That was just the best singing I've ever heard! I didn't know you sang!"

Amelia felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. Why did it have to be Jim could get just about any emotion out of her?

"I really don't, James... It was more of Mr. Ray threatening to fail me if I didn't sing on the first day... It went on from there...Thanks..."

Jim smiled, "Why Captain, you're blushing." He teased. Amelia's face turned even redder as she half glared at Jim. She was supposed to be the witty one.

"James, why d-"

"Hey, Kitty Cat!"

Amelia's ears turned down as she heard the high toned voiced of Nellie Olsen. She turned around. Nellie stood, hands on her hips, flanked by a rather handsome dark haired boy and some other girls.

"What was that all about? Trying to steal my spotlight, furball?"

Amelia raised her eyebrows, "No." She said simply.

"Then what was up with that? Singing? In front of the school? You listen here and you listen good, Vivida," Nellie leaned forward, nose to nose with Amelia. "I don't care how bad you act, or how cool you think you looked up on stage there, but no one, and I mean no one, sings on stage without telling me first. It's school rule that I'M the only one to sing at school parties, got it?"

She poked Amelia's stomach. Amelia stood there for a moment, then leaned against the table. She cocked her head,

"Go to hell." She said flatly.

Nellie's face turned scarlet in anger, "YOU ARROGANT LITTLE SNOT!" Nellie yelled.

Before Amelia, or anyone, had time to act, Nellie ripped the star necklack from Amelia's throat and threw it at the hard tiled floor. It shattered on impact. The room grew quiet as Amelia stared in horror. The necklace was in more than a dozen pieces. Nellie had somehow broken the last thing Mr. Arrow had ever given Amelia; her treasured gift from the man that changed her life. Now it was gone. Amelia looked up at Nellie, who sneered in triumphance. Amelia wanted to punch her. So, so badly. But she couldn't raise her fist. She felt like she couldn't do anything.

"Jazz..."

Her head snapped in Jim's direction. His face was full of worry. She couldn't stand it. Without a word, she sped out the door, leaving behind the room of people staring.

* * *

><p>Jim turned to Nellie, face twisted in anger. "You idiot!" He growled, stepping forward menacingly. "You have no idea what the necklace means to her!"<p>

Nellie snorted, "Oh? Jazz has feelings? Guess she's not such a tough girl. I don't care Jim, she can buy another stupid necklace."

Jim didn't hear her. he was on one knee, picking up the shards of the necklace. Luck would have it that they didn't strey to far. he got every last piece of it and put them securly in his pocket. He got up, glaring at Nellie.

"Look, Nellie. Jazz will kick anyones ass when she wants to and could make Chuck Norris beg for mercy, but that necklace is like, a major, MAJOR gift from her...Dad." He hissed, thinking fast. "He died in battle and that was the last thing he gave her."

Nellie's sneer flickered to guilt for a second, but quickly returned to normal.

"Oh well. I really don't care, it's her dad's fault for joining the Military."

Jim had half a mind to slap her, but just shook his head and left through the gym doors, all eyes on him. He grabbed his jacket, and Amelia's, then left. he knew she wasn't anywhere near there. he could have gone after her, but he knew she wouldn't want to hear anything he had to say.

He walked first to her house, making note she wasn't there and left her coat at the door. He scribbled a quick note telling her to call him if she felt up to it and then went to his own house. He went to his room, sneaking past his sleeping mother and shutting the door quietly. He took the many pieces of Amelia's necklace and set them on his desk. He dressed in PJs' and sat at his desk.

There were a lot of pieces, too many to count right now, but he could see that they were all intact. He was already putting them together like puzzel pieces in his mind. The chain was entirely intact, so that wasn't anything to worry about. Jim sighed, looked at the necklace shards and shut off the light.

He had an idea, but it might not work. He decided to take a quick look out the window. he found it somewhat disturbing, but the stars were starting to give him some pretty good advice; however blunt and rude it was. He got up, walking to his window and opening it wide. He peered outside, grinning.

_You have all the pieces. I think you just found her christmas present, bright boy. _

* * *

><p>She had to get away.<p>

Fast.

Now.

Somewhere.

She had to run where no one would find her. She had to be alone. Outside, she kicked off her shoes, her padded feet having more traction as she made her way to a safe spot only she knew of. She reached the edge of the Benbow park, ran down the ice covered sidewalks to the very edge, by the woods. There, she found a small, snowy trail and followed it to a clearing with a snow covered bench in the middle. From there, she dashed into the forest. No trails were here. Just the snowed ground and the thick trees.

She didn't care about the cold nipping her nose and numbing her fingers. She didn't care what Jim was doing. Had he even tried to stop her? She doubted it. He was either too smart or too slow. Or he didn't care. She dearly hoped it was the first one. Amelia slowed down. She looked left, then right, out of habit making sure no one was following her. She then plunged through snow sodden shrubs in front of her, ending in another clearing.

This one, unlike the one that ended the trail, was laid with cobblestone. Flowers, now dried up, covered almost the entire circle of shrubs. It was complete and unbroken. In the middle of the cobblestone circle was a statue. It was an angel.

Its head turned down in grief, eyes and face blank of expression. It crouched on its knees, arms in a circle as if it was supposed to be holding something. Something that was missing. The cause of its grieving. Its head and wings, which were spread out to a full extent of more than ten feet wing tip to wing tip, were laden with soft, glittering snow. It was welcoming to Amelia. This place always had been.

One day, after a sorrowful loss of men on her crew ship, Amelia had just ran into the woods. She felt fully responsable for the lives taken, but would not let anyone see her tears. She somehow happened upon this place. The angel had felt welcoming and warm. It carried grief and sadness like Amelia. Amelia never felt alone in this little enclosure. The angel was her friend. She skidded across the stones, scrabling up the angel's base, into its arms. She felt warm, safe, and secluded. Encased in the angel's warmth, Amelia put her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a bit...Emotioal, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :3 Yay for cliffhangers! *tomatoed* Hmm, ketchup!<strong>

**I want to thank TMNTdisneyfan2013 for giving me the necklace idea MONTHS ago, and helping me out with this story in general. :D My thanks also goes to anyone who takes time to read the story and reviews. (Also the people who just read, but how will I know if you really do like it unless you review?)**

So, click that newly modified little button labled 'review' and give me your opinion! Thanks for reading!


	11. Oh lookie lookie, it's a baybay!

Next chapter. :D

It is kind of long and not VERY eventful. It is more of an in-between, but still read it. Please! (It is important for next chapter.) Next chapter will be fun! (I still hope you read and enjoy this chapter. :))

I do not own Treasure Planet, anything else pretty much belongs to me. (Except Nellie, she is a real person.)

* * *

><p>Amelia awoke, blinking her eyes open sleepily. She could see the hands of the angel facing her, the snow on the ground, and the shrubs of her secret circle. She was warm, and safe. She slowly sat up, looking down and realizing she was warm because of the thick fur coat draped on her like a blanket. Where had it come from?<p>

She got down from the angel and encircled it, scrutinizing every inch; looking for the giver of the coat. Was anyone there? Apparently not. She turned back around to the statue of the angel. Was it possible? Had the statue of a grieving angel somehow placed the coat on her in the night? She would have frozen to death if it wasn't for the coat. She knew that. She smiled at the angel. It felt nice to think that someone was out there, watching out for her. Maybe Arrow wasn't completely gone.

She exited through the bushes, cursing her idiocy that almost killed her. Though she agreed that at that point she wanted to do nothing but die. Visit Arrow up in heaven. If there was one. She walked calmly through the forest, taking a different route too another, less obvious exit from the forest through a little bunch of bushes. She reached this point, crouching low and peering between the branches.

There was a good number of people in the park. Children running about while their parents made sure they didn't break their neck, people reading books, snowball fights, snowmen being made. Amelia glanced to her side. Her shadow wasn't there, nor was it to her right. That meant it was in front of her and had to be around noon. Thank god it was the first day of winter break. Wraping the ankle long coat around her body, Amelia walked out of the bushes, trudging to her apartment. Her feet were sore At the door she looked down to see her jacket folded nicely with her shoes on top and a note. She bent down and picked up the note.

_Amelia_

_ You left your shoes and coat when you ran off to who knows where. I yelled at Nellie for you. (I told her that the locket was the last thing your dad gave you before he died in battle...) She really didn't care and said it was your dad's fault. (Slap her later. My mom would KILL me if I did... Though I almost did.) I didn't know where you went, so I brought them here. If you feel like talking about it tomorrow, ring me up._

_ Jim._

She smiled. She slipped the note in her pocket, grabbed the jacket and shoes, then opened the door. She tossed her things on the couch, looking around in comfort at her home. It was warm here. Tom hopped down from his spot at the top of the cubbords and rubbed against her legs, purring. Amelia smiled,

"Hey Tom."

She walked over and painfully reached for the cat food in the cubbord. Her ribs were giving her hell. She really needed to take a pill. Tom jumped up on the counter, rubbing against Amelia's arm as she opened the food bag. She looked around for Tom's food bowl, spotting it about ten feet away on the tile floor. She frowned,

"It's so far away..."

She murmured to herself. She looked at Tom, who stared back eagarly, awaiting food. She shrugged,

"Screw it,"

She dug her hand into the bag and dumped a few handfulls on the counter, petting Tom's sleek body and then going to her room. She could clean it up later. She carefully got out of her dress, folded it neatly, put it in the box it had come with, and dressed in pajamas. Curling up in bed, she enjoyed sweet, sweet sleep.

* * *

><p>Jim ate his lunch, staring out the window at the slowly falling snow. Amelia hadn't called, the inn was as busy as ever, and he was bored out of his mind.<p>

"Hello, Jim."

Startled, Jim looked to his side too see Dani, Delbert's now fiancee, smiling at him from the kitchen doorway. She walked over to his table in the corner and sat down. She was quite pretty. Her hair was honey colored, with dark grey eyes and light brown skin with the occasional white or black spot on her arms. She worked in the Navy offices, which is how Amelia knew her and set Dani and Delbert up. Dani cocked her head,

"You seem gloomy." She said, her tone calm and sweet.

Jim had never seen her scowl, frown, or look really serious much since he met her. She was a constant ray of sunshine that everyone loved. Jim shrugged,

"Meh. Just a bit frusterated." He mumbled, picking at his food with his fork.

Dani rolled her eyes, smiling. "Jim, you're mumbling, picking at your food, and avoiding my eyes. You are not 'just a bit frusterated'." She said lightly. Jim looked up at her, silent. "You're not going to tell me anything,a re you?" She asked. Jim nodded. He didn't really feel like talking. Dani sighed, resting her head on her hand and watching Jim stare out the window dazedly.

After awhile, Dani tapped Jim's armed and leaned forward,

"I got a secret. A big one. If I tell you my secret, and you promise to keep it, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Jim snapped out of his daze, drumming the table with his fingers, gazing at Dani curiously. She was always so open. She'd never kept any secrets that Jim knew of, so this one was driving him bonkers. Besides, if he explained what happened, maybe Dani could give him advice. She was a girl. Amelia was a girl, and unuasual girl, but a girl. Dani'd know what he should do, right?

"Yeah, ok. What's the big secret? Jim asked, leaning in close. Dani glanced around the empty kitchen. Jim had to thank his mom later for making sure the workmen built a seperate kitchen just for family. Dani leaned in, cupping Jim's ear and whispering,

"I'm pregnant."

Jim jumped back, staring, startled, at Dani. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Y-you're pregnant?" He stuttered.

Dani giggled and nodded, "Only a month on." She said.

Jim blinked, "Does Doc' know?"

He said, barely above a whisper. Delbert could come in at any moment now.

Dani shook her head, "I haven't told him yet."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Dani looked hesitant, "Well... My family has a history of miscarriages... I've had three already myself... This is the longest I've managed to carry a baby... I'm just waiting until I'm sure this one won't be lost." A grin crept up her face, "I also want to see if he either asks me to go to the doctor or suggests I go on a diet."

Jim stared at her for awhile before laughing lightly along with her. That was something he _never _expected.

"Well, I'm happy for ya'!" Jim said sincerly. Delbert would be a good dad, and a kid to care for would do him good. Maybe even get him to clean his library. Dani smiled,

"Thanks Jim, just don't tell Delbert. Or Sarah. Amelia, sure. She won't blab it by accident. Now, what is up with you?"

Dani rested her head on her hand, waiting expectingly. Jim, true to his word, reluctantly related the events of the night before to Dani. By the end, she was tapping her chin, her brows furrowed as she stared at him, thoughtful. Jim shrugged,

"I really dunno' what to do now..." Jim mumbled, trying to hint he needed advice.

"Well... I honestly don't know what to tell you Jim. With Amelia, I'd think to just wait until she calls. Maybe ask Diva. She's a teenager."

Dani suggested. She stood up, "I have to go back to Delbert, we're going to me his parents," She crossed her fingers with a smile, "Wish me luck!"

Jim grinned, "Good luck," He called as she left.

"Now what to do..." Jim said aloud, taking his dishes and washing them in the sink. Maybe he would go to Diva. She and Amelia were pretty alike. He put the dishes away, wiped his hands with a cloth and walked out to the main part of the inn. He quickly spotted Diva's purple haired head bobbing around the many customers, taking and delivering orders. She was wearing her usual apron over a Goo Goo Dolls t-shirt, black jeans and combat boots.

"Churelian gummy worms? Again? Ok dude, whatever. It's your ateries." Diva joked while taking a frog-like mans order.

"Hey, Diva!" She turned at Jim's voice,

"Oh, hi Jim, 'sup?" She said, heading towards the bustling inn's kitchen, Jim following. They entered the steam filled room, its white countertops blinding, cooks running about, filling in orders with hurried movements, trying to meet the lunch rush standard. Sarah stood in the middle of it all, going from station to station, checking progress, tasting food and giving advice when she deemed nesscary. Diva handed her orders to the main chef, then turned to Jim.

"Whaddya need?" She asked, wiping some strands of hair from her face.

"Help." Jim said simply.

Diva rolled her eyes, "With what, bright boy?"

Jim summed up what happened the night before yet again, ducking waiters and waitresses' trays of food as they passed by. Diva nodded,

"Let me think about it. My shift ends around five, I'll tell you what I come up with then, loverboy."

Jim blushed and nodded, "Ok."

Diva patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it for now. Go solar surfing and get your mind off everything for awhile." She advised, then took her orders and ran out the door.

Jim sighed, manuvered his way through the cooks and servers, grabbed a purp from a barrel and headed outback to the shed where he kept his solar surfer. Taking Diva's advice, he brought it out and took off, letting the wind in his ears and the adrienline rush wipe away his worries. In a few hours, Diva might be able to help him make Amelia feel better.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Where is that bloody book?" Amelia cursed, lifting the couch coushions, only finding an old magazine, three packs of gum and a rubix cube. She dropped the cushion, stood and looked around the room. Where the ruddy hell was it?<p>

"Meow," Amelia's head turned to Tom's mew, seeing him holding _Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul _in his mouth. Amelia shook her head,

"Tom, what am I to do with you?"

Tom just meowed, then jumped up to the arm of the couch so his mistress could reach it without bending. Amelia petted the cat fondly,

"Sometimes it's like you can read my mind, boy." Tom purred, rubbing his head against her hand. Amelia carefully sat down in a comfy armchair, opening the book as Tom curled up at her feet. She really didn't know why she enjoyed _Chicken Soup_ books, but ever since one of Arrow's relitives had sent her a book with a note saying, '_Maybe this'll make you normal', _she couldn't stop reading them.

Just as she was getting into it, the phone rang. Her ears twitching in annoyance, Amelia stood and walked over to her holo-phone. She pressed the call recieve button, Jim and Diva appeared on the screen.

"Hi Amelia!" They said cheerfully, waving.

She waved, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Diva pushed Jim out of the screen, "Hey, I heard what happened last night. Sucks about your necklace, Amelia."

Diva looked sincerly saddened about it. Amelia unconciously patted her chest, looking to cling to the necklace that no longer rested there.

"Yeah... I'm going to kick Nellie's ass when school starts again." She mumbled, shrugging. She wasn't going to cry about it again, but she admitted she was still saddened by it. Sleeping all day had helped a little. Her dreams had been happy, ironically.

Diva nodded, "Yeah, save a punch for me. Or we could like, pull a prank on her or something... Anyway, me and Jim thought we'd ask if you'd like to go to a bar or something. Loosen up, have some fun." Diva leaned closer to the screen, "As far as Sarah knows, we are going to Mcdonalds and a movie." She winked.

Amelia laughed lightly. Jim shoved his way back into the screen, "I heard there's a winter carnival going on at the mall. We could go to that." He suggested. Amelia thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, I do believe that might do some good. I'll be over at the Benbow in a few minutes." A night out might do her some good. Raise hell maybe. One of the upsides of being temporarily out of the Navy was that she could be normal-ish. Diva and Jim nodded,

"See ya soon, Amelia!"

Jim said, smiling. Diva pressed the 'end call' button and the screen went black. Amelia grabbed a black coat, her wallet, and headed out. She walked into the Benbow, finding it relitivly quiet. Jim and Diva sat at one table talking to Sarah. Amelia walked up to them,

"Hey guys," She greeted with a smile.

Sarah smiled, "Hello dear!" She looked at the three teens, "Promise me you'll all be back around 11 or so, ok?" They all nodded, Jim and Diva getting up and throwing on coats. "Ok then," Sarah smiled, hugged Jim, Diva, and Amelia and left. "Enjoy yourselves!" She called over her shoulder. "We will," Jim responded, walking with Amelia and Diva outside. They all grinned at each other,

"Fingers crossed?"

Amelia asked, bringing her fingers from behind her back, crossed. Jim and Diva showed their crossed fingers, their eyes glinting mischiviously. Amelia breathed in the cold air deeply,

"Well then. Let the fun begin!"


	12. Sorry George Ferris and Donald Duck

Oh lookie lookie another chapter of Unexpected! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

I do not own Treasure Planet. Pretty much everything else belongs to me. (Nellie Olson is a real person; now dead.)

* * *

><p>"Where to first, the bar or the winter festival thingy?" Diva asked, stomping a pile of snow as she Jim and Amelia walked.<p>

"Oh, I think I could go for a quick drink, then lets head to the fair," Amelia said, crinkling her nose, "I'm not in the mood to get drunk tonight."

Jim nodded his head, raising an eyebrow at Amelia, "Is drinking like, a regular thing with you?"

Amelia shrugged, "Well, ever since I found out that the legal drinking age on Montresser is 15... Lets just say I did have a bit of a social life on the weekends."

Jim laughed, "Jeez. My mom never lets me drink anything, even after I turned 15."

Diva rolled her eyes, "Sarah and her Sarah self, always so...So 'momish'..." She said, amused.

Both Jim and Amelia nodded. They soon reached a small tavern, entering a smokey, dimly lighted room. Chairs were scattered about at tables, the bar table long with stools in front of it and many drinks standing behind it. Amelia went up to the bar table,

"One Black Russian, please."

She said, flinging a coin on the table. The burly bartender gave a curt nod, grabbed the coin and looked to Diva and Jim.

"Just give me whisky, straight up."

Diva ordered, tossing a coin his way and looking at Jim. Jim glanced between them both and shrugged,

"Uh... A beer?"

He said hesitantly. The bar tender rolled his eyes, reached out and took the coin Jim offered him, then turned his back on the trio. Diva looked amused by Jim's hesitance. He really hadn't ever had a drink before. Soon the bartender gave them each their drink. Jim took one sip of his beer and immediately spat it out on the floor,

"Oh, gross!"

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked at Amelia, "What is that crap?" He asked, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Amelia laughed, "Alcohol, James." She snorted and pushed her drink his way, "Try that." Jim looked at it warily, then sipped it. He handed it back to Amelia,

"...Not half bad, but I'm good tonight."

Amelia shook her head and quickly downed the rest of her drink, Diva doing the same and they left the tavern.

**From Diva's Point Of View For Absolutely No Specific reason.**

The Benbow mall was one of those 'super malls'. It was probably tall enough to make that big skyscraper on Earth look like a fishing shack on the edge of a bayou. Some dude that must have been smoking something funny had put up giant wreaths, huge strings of multicolored blinking lights, and slung huge ornaments around the building. There was also a ton of those damned blow up Christmas lawn decorations.

One was a giant Santa Clause popping in and out of a chimney, another was Rudolf waving, Santa in his sleigh, stacks of presents, God it would never end. I glanced at Amelia and Jim. They were staring at it like Chuck Norris was dancing on top of an elephant in neon pink underwear while eating a live bat. I caught them glancing at each other every now and again, then turning away quickly like eye contact would burn them. Man, if they weren't my friends, and I didn't find this hilarious, I'd probably slap them. I rolled my eyes,

"Oh, c'mon lovebirds. There's a carnival to go to and hell to raise." I said, shoving them towards the door.

They broke out of their trance and walked forward, both as red as Santa's freaking suit. Inside the mall, it was about as bad. Decorations, decorations, decorations. Everywhere.

"Where we going to go first?"

Amelia asked, looking to Jim, which she seemed to be doing a lot more lately. Jim thought for a moment, then grinned,

"Whaddya' say to going and getting a picture with Santa Clause?"

He asked, sounding eager. Amelia looked fascinated. I snorted.

"Santa Clause, dude what are you, 3?"

I said, crossing my arms. Damn this dude was still weirding me out. Jim rolled his eyes,

"Dude, this Santa is cool. Give him sunglasses and a pimp cane, pose behind him and he'll flip off the camera. It's totally cool."

Santa with a pimp cane flipping the camera the bird. I'm impressed. Amelia laughed,

"A pimp cane? Ok, we're going." She declared.

Jim nodded, "Ok, lets pick up a couple things at the dollar store and then we can go get a picture."

So off we went, wandering through Christmas hell to a dinky little store with about everything you could want-only for a dollar. Nothing was where it should have been and the place smelled like dead crawfish, but Jim still found his way to the isle full of mismatched costumes from Halloween that apparently nobody cared to put away.

"So, a pimp bunny clown, Cinderella zombie, or traffic cop with knight armor?"

Jim asked, shifting through the piles of unorganized junk.

"Pimp bunny clown." Amelia and I said at the same time.

Traffic cops and Cinderella zombies don't hold a candle to pimp bunny clowns. Everyone knows that. Jim grabbed what we needed, paid the counter man who smelled like onions, and then we left, off to see Santa Clause like the bunch of bored-making-Amelia-feel-better-idiots we are. It kind of surprised me how excited Amelia looked. I knew she knew who Santa was, but I still found it hard to believe she didn't make some time for kid stuff when she was young; even if she grew up on the streets. Sure, I had a few more years with my parents, or my dad at least, and left young, but I still made time for being a kid (which I can tell you was really hard).

When I thought about it, it was pretty sad. She didn't seemed too bothered by it though, so I never asked or anything. At least now she seemed to have Jimmy boy at her side (and me, of course). It didn't take us long to reach the soon-to-be-pimp-bunny-clown-Santa. He was rosy cheeked, had a long white beard, and definatly ate more donuts than a dozen cops. Perfect Santa. The kids seemed to really like them, and the parents seemed to think we must be either 'special' or crazy when we stepped in line. As in all lines containing a mess of children ranging from 1 to 10 and, in our case, 15, it took about an hour to get to Santa. He beamed when Jim stepped forward,

"Jim! Why you're back for another...customized picture?" His eyes glinted mischievously, eyeing the pimp cane, clown wig and other such things we carried. It was official; this Santa was _awesome!_ Jim nodded, then pointed to us,

"This is Diva and my-"

He hesitated, then Amelia finished for him.

"I'm Amelia, Jim's girlfriend."

She had this odd grin on her face, kind of a smirk, kind of sly, and kind of smug. Jim just grinned like an idiot. I really wish I had a tape for blackmail or something. I'm sure I could twist it around some way. Personally, I was glad for them. I'm not a dating type of person, so seeing these two together made me feel good. I have no idea why, maybe because I'm friend to both of them and may, sooner or later, have to be the in-between talker when they decide they can't speak to each other for awhile. I pray to God that doesn't happen, because I'll just piss them both off even more. Santa (I guess that's what I should call him) looked impressed.

"Ok. Whatever you got, do me up."

He held out his hands like the Godfather, and Jim and Amelia dressed him up while I watched. They placed the rainbow clown wig on his head, stuck bunny ears on it and put a top hat between them. They gave him the cane and then he put on a fake bunny nose/mouth piece, a tailed jacket, white gloves and a shirt like what that Doppler dude wears. Then he added sunglasses. Pimp bunny clown Santa. Oh yeah. We all stood by him, taking a ton of weird poses (flipping off the camera, tongue out, formal, weird, etc), said by, let him keep his pimp stuff and took the photos (which were free) and left. I have to admit, it was fun, and Amelia was starting to look happier.

Now, we would have traveled more around the mall. Probably looked in a few stores, pissed a lot of people off, and then ran like hell and disappeared into the carnival-fair thing, never to be seen again. Until we broke something. Or Amelia decided to go home. But we didn't. Why? Because Donald Regan had too show up. Neither Amelia or Jim knew him, but I did.

He's a private detective, and he has it out for me. I'm not major on a wanted list or anything, but I pissed off his rich uncle and got his snotty little self cut off because his uncle thought he was involved with me. Given the fact that I am a 'street rat' he can make up any excuse to get me arrested. So I try to steer clear of his little rat ass. Right after I saw him and froze instinctively, Amelia and Jim did the same. Then he stared back, and everything went to hell.

"DIIIIVVVVAAAA!"

There was his little ratty voice screeching at me. His little rat legs carried him quickly towards us, his eyes widening madly as he foamed at the mouth like some kind of wild animal. His nails were long and curved like Amelia's claws. This boy was nuts.

"Um...old friend of yours, Diva?"

Jim asked, looking amused. I have no idea how he accomplished that. I started shoving them towards the carnival as quickly as possible.

"No, hates me, cops, pissed off his uncle, don't care, not telling story, RUN!"

I hollered, giving up pushing them and deciding to save my own skin and zip ahead of them. Being the fact that they aren't idiots and both stand about 8 or more inches taller than me, they cached up quickly.

"So, where to escape that thing?"

Amelia asked, not even breathing hard as she pointed back at the rabid Donald chasing us.

"The fair. We'll either loose him, or go down with a bang."

They both gave a nod and off we went. The fair was easy to find. A Ferris wheel, roller coaster, and a ton of crowded booths and other rides wasn't hard to spot; even in this maze of a super mall. Donald was only a few feet away from us, snapping at me like a dog. Entering the hard pressed crowd was like running into a brick wall.

We came to a complete stop, making Donald run right into me and fall back, landing on his butt and looking dazed. Jim grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Amelia's. He took the lead, taking us through the pack of people and making good time of Donald's confusion. We weaved through everyone like a snake, trying to get to the other side. Sadly, Donny-boy started catching up. The screams of confusion was the first warning sign. The second was seeing people behind us making a clear path for the spice. I honestly was panicking. For the first time in years, I had friends, and, in a way, I had a family. I mean a _real_ family. If this idiot caught me that would all go away.

"What should we do?"

I screeched, looking around at the scared and confused bystanders as Jim led us through the never ending maze of people. Suddenly, Amelia stopped. Jim and I stopped as well, and I couldn't help but think of the rat man getting ever closer to us.

"You think you guys could climb that?"

Amelia asked seriously, point to the ferries wheel.

"U-uh...maybe, yeah." Jim answered.

I just nodded. This was crazy, but I'm crazy, so it made perfect sense. The Ferris wheel was old fashioned, with a sort of spiral pattern on the side disk things like a car wheel. All the seats were held between the two large disks with one large, thick pole and swung with every movement. Right now it wasn't working; or at least wasn't on. Amelia jumped up on it like it was a simple little kids jungle gym. Jim followed, looking scared as hell but copied Amelia's skillful steps confidently. I glanced back and jumped up, climbing like Jim and Amelia ahead of me. Now people were staring at us and screaming. I could already hear some cop whistles. When we were halfway up (which took a very short time thanks to Amelia).

I glanced down to see Donald starting up. His footing was slopping, and I could tell his hands were sweaty by how much they slipped. Smirking, we continued. We actually reached the top, which just about touched the ceiling. We stood on the rim of the wheel, able to look down on the entire fair and the mall beyond it. I could reach up and touch the glass ceiling while Jim and Amelia had to duck. I felt so tall and happy. Happy because this was oddly fun to be up here; standing on top of a Ferris wheel in the middle of the Benbow mall, day after Nellie had broken Amelia's treasured necklace, one wrong step away from our death. The feeling was short lived, though. In a mall this big, they got a HUGE police system, and possibly the whole of the system was down on the ground, whistling at us, and in the air on police cruisers, heading our way. They were only little dots right now, but they were getting bigger, and fast.

"Damn,"

I muttered, looking around. We were screwed. I looked at Amelia. She was emotionless, while Jim was mumbling all the God-forsaken curses known to the Eitherium under his breath. Amelia suddenly looked up and put her index nail to the glass ceiling. I thought she was crazy as she cut a smooth circle big enough for us all to fit through with her nail. She let the glass drop to the ground, then easily jumped up through the hole, landing lightly on the glass outside. Jim, getting the memo of escape, quickly followed. I glanced at the terrified people on the ground, then at the cops getting ever so closer, and Donald now halfway up the Ferris wheel himself. This is why I hang out with these people. I held out my hands, and Jim and Amelia pulled me up. We stood, brushing ourselves off, then looked at each other.

"Thanks, Amelia." I said.

Jim nodded. He was breathing heavily, from fear or the trek up the Ferris wheel, I don't know. Amelia smiled, oddly calm looking, then whipped out her laser flintlock. I forgot she carried that thing with her everywhere. She aimed it down the hole, and with one shot took down the main cable of the wheel. I heard is creak and groan in protest as it began downwards. The tiny ants of people scattered out of the way. Everyone was safe, so we ran for it. Not all the roof was glass, thank God. We soon found sure footing on wood, metal, tar, and many other surfaces that you can build a roof out of. Acting like Spiderman, we hopped from the taller parts of the mall to shorter ones. Traveling down, never stopping, until we swung down from the roof of a pizza place. We stopped for about three seconds to catch our breath, then ran again.

Passed people, straight through traffic, jumped fences and intruded into peoples backyards in our flight for escape. We wanted to be sure no one would know it was us who just caused what was possibly the worst case of vandalism in Benbow Super mall history. We never truly stopped running until we reached Amelia's place, where we crashed to the floor at her door. I gasped for air, grinning stupidly. I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. Amelia beat the floor with her fist for no particular reason, and Jim's eyes glinted with wild enthusiasm. It was at least 20 minutes before anyone spoke.

"So...cheered up, Amelia?" Jim questioned, grinning lopsidedly.

Amelia smirked, "That was the craziest, stupidest, ill thought of stunt I've ever pulled in my life. I've never been happier."

"So, freaking, epic. Think they got us on camera?"

I said. If we got on camera, we were screwed. Jim shook his head,

"Nah, we're good. They don't have too many cameras in the Benbow Mall. They got so many cops, they figure they don't need them." Jim said knowingly. I guess as an ex-con you learn things.

"So..." I looked at my watch, "Sarah told us to be home by 11. It's 11:15. She's probably freaking out. Let's call her and tell her we went to a late feature and just got here."

Jim and Amelia nodded, and we went inside and placed the call. Just like I guessed, Sarah was frantic.

"Oh, there you are! Are you alright? I almost called the police. Where were you?" She somehow accomplished sounding concerned, confused, and angry all at the same time. Yup, that's Sarah.

"We're fine, Sarah." Amelia said, smiling lightly.

"We just saw a late feature of...John Carter. It went on longer than we thought. Sorry." Jim said, implying a perfect fake apologetic tone. I nodded. Sarah sighed in relief,

"Oh, ok. You just come home now, please. Glad you had fun."

She smiled sweetly, said goodbye, and hung up. Amelia smiled at us,

"Thanks guys. I needed that."

Take your depressed friend out to the mall to pose with a pimp-bunny-clown Santa and then destroy a fair while running away from an old nemesis. I'll write that down.

"No prob, Amelia. It was fun." I said.

"Yeah, how did you do that whole cutting-glass-with-your-claw thing?" Jim asked, smiling warmly. The boy liked her and she liked him. Whoopee, I'm not wearing a dress at the wedding.

"Oh, I just watched Puss in Boots about a million times. I figured it out."

She grinned and, surprisingly, hugged both me and Jim. Jim looked giddy. I just stood there. It was weird, since Amelia never really hugged people often. We said goodnight and agreed to meet up tomorrow, then me and Jim headed back to the inn. He jabbered on about Amelia. I have no idea what he said because I purposely zoned him out, but I know he was happy, so I was happy. We reached the inn to find Sarah zonked out on the couch. Jim put a blanket over her and then went up to his room.

I went to mine and fell asleep soon as my head hit the pillow. The rest of the break was uneventful. We never got caught, but an estimate of 35 thousand dollars in damage was done, and Donald was arrested for disturbing the peace and assisting us, somehow. I grinned at that. Finally, I wouldn't have to deal with him for awhile. We just sat around really. Watched TV, had a snowball fight or two, Jim showed me how to solar surf and Amelia told me the fundamentals of everything military. Nothing happened. Not until Christmas, that is.

* * *

><p>Once I got into Diva, I really enjoyed this. Her mind is fun to get into. This all was just off the top of my head. Something more...progressive, will be in the next chapter, as indicated by the ending. I hope you enjoyed this, and PLEEEASE, please, please, <em>please <em>review. Favorite, too. Would be nice. Just asking. :D

R&R, LOVE THE REVIEWS FROM EVERYONE! YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL AND SWEET! :D


	13. Merry Christmas, James

Sorry for the real late update, and I promise ya'll be likin' this chapter a lot. :D Oh and I kinda screwed up at some point I think...I think I started rambling...meh...I bet you'll like it anyway. XD

I do not own Treasure Planet.

* * *

><p>"Tiiiiis the season to be jolly- FALALALALALALALALALALALA- deck the halls with boughs of holly!- FALALALALA-ACK!"<p>

Ben coughed and tried to pull Diva's hands away from his metal windpipe. Diva pulled him down to her height and looked him in the eyes,

"If you don't shut your metal trap, I'll stuff it full of fruitcake from before Captain Flint was born! Got it, Ben?" She clutched his windpipe harder, making Ben shake his head rapidly and squeak, "Yes Commander Diva, Ma'am!"

Diva gave him a curt nod and let go so as he may gasp for breath, though she still didn't see why a robot needed to breath. She then stomped off to the living room and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Ben had been singing all day and she finally had had enough. Christmas Eve was not the time for a robot to squell out his most beloved Christmas songs, it was a time for peace and quiet that didn't happen often to Diva, Jim, Amelia, or Sarah.

Sarah walked in with a book and a cup of hot cocoa and sat down next to Diva, turning on the lights on the Christmas tree instead of a lamp to read.

"Hey Sarah, is Amelia coming for Christmas?" Diva asked, nipping one of many marshmellows from Sarah's cocoa when she wasn't looking. Sarah turned to Diva as she put her cup of cocoa on a coaster, "I really don't know. Jim's heading over there to ask her."

-MISS AMELIA'S PLACE-

Jim walked up to the door of Amelia's apartment and knocked lightly. The door was quickly answered by Amelia, who had Tom perched on her shoulder like a parrot. She smiled, "James, what the- come in, come in..." She stepped to the side so he could walk into the apartment. Once inside he took off his coat and hung it on a coat rack. "What the devil are you doing here?" She asked curiously. Jim noticed that nothing, literally nothing, had changed since he'd last been in Amelia's apartment the day after her breakdown over the smashing of her treasured necklace. In the light of nearby decorated houses and the sparkling snow, it looked quite lonely and depressing.

"Well Amelia, I came over to ask if you wanted to spend Christmas with me and well...everyone else." Jim told her, scratching Tom under the chin when he hopped onto Jim's head.

Amelia shook her head, "Oh well that's quite nice of you James but I really shouldn't-"

"Why didn't you decorate for Christmas?" Jim inturuptted, knowing what she would say.

Amelia looked around, her face turning a bit red, "Oh well...I don't really celebrate Christmas so I've...Arrow and I...we've never bothered."

Jim looked shocked, "Why not celebrate?"

Amelia just looked at him with an expression that said it should be obvious why. "Because, James, I've never had reason too."

Jim blinked and crossed his arms, "Well you had your health, Arrow by your side and a crazy cat to entertain you. What more do you need to celebrate for than those you love being there with you, alive and well?"

Jim wasn't much of one to go...sycoliogical, or whatever you may call it, but Christmas was his favorite holiday because his dad had _always _been there before he and Sarah split up. He learned young that just having those you love in the same room was a blessing.

Amelia put a finger to her temple and closed her eyes, rubbing it in a slow circle. "I also had extreme social issues, several different criminals constantly on my tail, a job that took up almost all my time and the guilt on my shoulders of making Arrow's family disown him. Not to mention countless other th-" She stopped as she felt a warm hand grab hers, and realized it was Jim. He smiled slightly.

"Well you don't have that any longer. Your enimies are dead and you got friends and family that won't be thrown overboard by a spider spyco any time soon."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, holding Jim's hand tightly. "Family? I don't even know who my own parents were."

Jim chuckled lightly, "Not blood family, but Diva and Doc and Dani and my mom, even Ben...you have to admit they're like family." He smiled, "You gotta come over to the Benbow for Christmas Amelia. Please."

Amelia, thinking deeply, had to admit Jim was right. Sarah acted as if she was her mother, Diva might as well have been a sister, and Delbert and Dani...whatever you would call them, they were Ben to the mix too. "Ok, ok, James I'll come..." She smiled warmly and hugged him. After giving Tom some food, Amelia put on her coat and they walked back to the Benbow, hand in hand.

-AT THE BEEEE-EEEEN-BOW, FALALALALA-LALA-LA-LAAAAAA-ACK!-

The couple opened the door, cold wind of a blizzard brewing in the distance blowing snow into the warm inn. "Everyone is probably in the living room." Jim said, stamping off his boots.

Amelia nodded, marveling at the bright decorations in the lobby of the Benbow. Holly, ribbons, lights and boughs. Cute little pictures of snowmen and Santa Clause were stuck on the wall here and there, giving an overall happy feel to the room, and she could see it was continuous throughout the house through open doorways. After kicking off her boots, Amelia was surprised by Jim helping her take off her coat. Since the necklace fiasco it was pretty much laid out in a line: Jim liked Amelia, Amelia liked Jim, they got along, and liked holding hands. When they realized that they made it apprent they were a couple, and Delbert lost a bet to Dani on when they would say so. Still, these little gestures she found odd, yet somehow flattering.

She just smiled at him and they continued on to the living room where Sarah, Delbert, Dani, and Ben were all listening intently to a story Diva was telling.

"So I was standing there and suddenly WOOSH, out comes this big flippin' bat and the guy is like, "I wanna shoot it! I wanna shoot it!" and grabs a banana and starts making firing noises. Eventually I ended up with the banana and shoved the bat out the open window and closed it, and the old man never ate suspicious mushrooms he found in the forrest ever again." Diva finshed her story, looking proud of saving a man from a bat.

"Well how...interesting, Diva, I guess your travels gave you some...odd experiences." Dani said, leaning on Delbert. She'd announced she was pregnant and was already showing a little bit. Delbert was extatic to be a father and had fainted on the spot when she'd told him.

Diva nodded, "Yeah, some weird stuff happened..."

Sarah looked over and smiled at Jim and Amelia, whom sat on a different couch together, and said, "Well I'm glad you decided to join us Amelia."

Amelia nodded slightly, "My pleasure Sarah..."

"Hey Amy, Amy! I put some mistletoe up in the hallway for you and Jimmy lat-OUCH!" Ben was quickly punched by Diva and quieted.

Amelia glanced at Jim but said nothing. They hadn't even discussed kissing yet. They were still getting used to being a "couple".

-NARRORATOR TYPE THINGY, IDK-

It would be a bore to explain all that was discussed on that Christmas Eve. Who kissed who, baby names (which included Jade and Ryan), Amelia's favorite color, and the various ways to melt down annoying metal robots in the night when they are sleeping. Morph enjoyed himself, stealing treats from the dinners of everyone, giggling, chirping, and cuddling. Eventually the night grew deep, and our characters fell under the Sleep Man's spell and all went to rooms in the vacant inn (Sarah holds no guests on Christmas Eve or day), to rest their tired eyes and see what tomorrow held in store for them.

-NARRORATOR TYPE THINGY END, AND THE NEXT DAY/MORNING- (PLEASE DON'T BE BORED BY THIS BY NOW; TAKE A BREAK AND GET A SODA IF YOU MUST. IDK IT WON'T BE THAT LONG PROBABLY).

Amelia groaned, turned over, and popped one eye open. 7:00AM. Too early. Nonetheless, Amelia dragged herself out of bed, splashed her face with water to wake herself up, and pulled a robe over her midnight blue PJ's. Barefoot, Amelia tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found everyone else but Dani and herself had already been awake and were sipping coffee.

"Hey Amelia," Diva and Jim greeted when she entered. She smiled slightly and walked over in-between them and yawned.

"Morning," she said. Sarah brought her a cup of coffee, which she took greatfully despite how much she really didn't like the taste of coffee.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." They all looked to the doorway to see a smiling Dani, rubbing her eyes and dressed in an untide robe and a long blue, star covered nightgown like a little kid. She walked over, kissed Delbert and then thanked Sarah for the decafe tea she gave her. Caffine and babies didn't mix, apprently.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Wooohooo!" Ben cheered, only to be socked in the head by Diva.

"It ain't Christmas until I'm done with my coffee, got it?" She growled. Ben just nodded.

Soon enough they'd finished coffee and breakfast and went into the living room. Someone, most suspected Sarah and Delbert, had set out the gifts everyone had gotten each other under the tree.

"OOOOOH, PRETTY COLORS!" Ben exclaimed, rushing over to the tree and picking up a box adressed to him and jiggling it.

Diva just rolled her eyes. "Ok. Lets go in order by age sooo..." she smirked, "Sarah I believe you're first?"

Everyone laughed, and Diva earned a whack upside the head.

Sarah still went first.

After a lot of thanks you's, squeals of happiness, and whacks upside the head, everyone had their presants.

Diva had gotten an ipod from Delbert and Dani, a giant thing of candy-random candy- from Ben (and Morph), a book of how to make her nails look really cool without going to a salon from Sarah, a gun from Amelia (she wanted to go target shooting some time), and a pocketknife from Jim.

Dani got a necklace from Sarah and a bracelet from Amelia, a book to write poetry in from Diva, and then baby clothes from everyone else.

Delbert...he got a lot of books.

Jim got some new tools, candy (really everyone got candy), and a new green solar surfer sail from Amelia, which was his favorite color.

Sarah got a new recipe book to experiment with from Amelia and Diva, a couple romance novels, and a new notebook for recipes.

**(halfway through I decided I really don't give a damn who gave what to who so I'm skipping to the point of this chapter, alright?)**

After the main presant giving, Jim pulled Amelia aside into the hallway a bit away from the living room.

"James what are you doing?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to give you your presant without everyone staring..." Jim said, looking a bit nervous.

"Well alright...though I don't see what the cause is for privacy." Amelia had been wondering about getting a gift from Jim. For a minute she thought he'd forgotten. Now she knew otherwise and was honestly anxious to see what it was.

Jim smiled slightly and then drew from his pocket something that made Amelia's heart stop.

It was the necklace Arrow had given her. It was put back together perfectly, as if it had never been broken in the first place.

"I um...when you ran off I picked up the pieces and...took them home." Jim mumbled a bit, holding it out too her. "I fixed it up for you since I know it...it means a lot since it was like...the last thing Arrow gave you and...yeah...Merry Christmas!" Jim smiled.

Amelia picked it up lightly, looking at it with wide eyes, and then turned her gaze to Jim.

"T-Thank you James...W-Would you mind helping m-me put it on?" Amelia asked hesitently, looking amazed.

Jim nodded slowly. Amelia handed him the necklace and turned around, lifting her hair from her neck. Jim unclasped the necklace, lifted it over her head to get it on, and then reclasped it. Amelia dropped her hair and turned back around, lightly picking up the pendant at the end and looking at it. It took her only a second to drop it again and literally tackle Jim to the ground.

"James, thank you _so, so, so much." _She said almost tearfully into his shoulder. Jim just sat there is shock for a moment with his arms around her waist. After a bit he regained his senses and sat up, Amelia in his lap.

"You're welcome, Amelia." Jim said, blushing furiously. "I-"

Amelia put one finger on his lip, silencing him, and then looked up. Jim, confused, followed her gaze to see that they were right under some mistletoe.

"_Mistletoe..._" Amelia whispered and looked at Jim with a light, playful grin.

Jim just looked back at her in disbelief. This was happening. He knew right then what Amelia was going to do and he was nervous as a chihauhau. He was also thanking God in his head.

Amelia put her arms around Jim's neck and moved her face close to his. Jim instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his. Amelia seemed just as nervous as him, thankfully. Jim didn't feel like such an idiot.

"Merry Christmas James," Amelia whispered and then closed the gap between them and kissed him.

* * *

><p>OhmiGAWD this took SO long! I am SO sorry to all the loyal and awesome readers I've accumilated over my time writing this fanfiction. And for those who don't like romantic sappy things, sorry. I kind of lost my flow as well...I hope you liked this and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I write for the thrill and love of it but also for the REVIEWS and FAVORITES because otherwise I don't have any FEEDBACK so I can do better in the FUTURE and make reading this even better for you all. And it makes me feel good too. I hope you liked this and such and sorry for how long it took. :)<p> 


	14. Mmmmmm, hot chocolate and cliffhanger

It must have been a minute, or a second, or maybe an hour, she didn't know. Amelia just knew she was kissing Jim, he was kissing her, and that he tasted like mint and hot chocolate.

She broke away and looked at him, both grinning rather stupidly. It was stupid, really. Emotions, lovey dovey, kissy I-wuve-you-crap. At least that's how in went in Amelia's mind. But she liked it. A lot. Damn.

"SEE, SEE?! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK! I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU I-ACK!"

Amelia and Jim looked behind them just in time to see Diva dragging Ben by his neck back into the living room. They looked back at each other just as laughing was heard as well.

Jim sighed when Sarah yelled to be overheard, "YOU LOST THE BET DELBERT, YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS!" and "FINALLY MY BOY KISSED A GIRL!"

Amelia erupted into gales of snort-laughter and fell back onto the floor. My boy kissed a girl! Please, it's the girl who had kissed the boy, Amelia knew that. Jim sighed slightly and just watched her with amusement as she rolled over on her side, taking deep breaths and trying to dumb down her snorting. Jim, inside, found it cute for some reason. Some weird, weird reason.

Amelia finally regained herself and sat up, wiping the last of laughter tears from her eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry James but that was way too funny to hear Sarah say that." She chuckled.

Jim shrugged and stood, helping Amelia up. "You wouldn't believe the things she's tried so I'd kiss a girl. She's set me up so many times since I was 13 I've lost count."

Amelia smirked, "That does not sound like Sarah at all."

"I know. Something about her and dating I dunno...that's how her and my dad met, a blind date."

Amelia's smirk disappeared to a look of surprise. She tried to keep it light, though. It wasn't the way Jim told her Sarah and Leland had met, but the fact that he mentioned his father at all. She'd found out soon after he started coming over each day to make sure she was taking her pills and such that he really just didn't like to even think about him.

"It's just something I'd like to keep under the bridge." Jim had said, "he's never coming back, so why bother." It hadn't been a quiestion, but a statement. They'd immediatly changed subject after that and never spoke of it since.

"Oh wow...I'm surprised."

Jim nodded and then gave her a light smile and held out his hand, which she took, and they both walked back into the living room.

Soon as they sat down, the teasing began. Diva smirked at them and started making over exagerated kissy noises, "Awh, hows za' wittle wove bwirds doin? Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah!" She pretended to make out with her hand. Amelia's ear twitched in annoyence and she threw a pillow at her. Diva caught it and laughed.

Jim rolled his eyes and threw another pillow, which hit Diva square in the head.

"Hey!"

"Nice shot James." Amelia looked smug at Diva when Jim hit her again with two other pillows before the girl could react. Diva glared at them, huffed, and then sat down on the couch with both pillows and formed herself a little bed.

Dani smirked and leaned her head on Delbert's shoulder. He smiled at her and put an arm around her.

Amelia looked at the peace around the room, then at Jim, and smirked as he put his own arm around her shoulders.

"What?" He whispered, raising an eyebrow. Amelia chuckled lightly and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Things are so normal and peaceful right now, something big is about to happen."

* * *

><p>Romantic, sappy, short, and mysterious? I don't know, i just hope ya'll (Thanks Britt *le smirk and eye roll icon* ;p) enjoyed it and forgive me for the late update, which is caused by school taking over all my time. PLEASE TELL ME YOU ALL STILL READ THIS BECAUSE I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT- I SWEAR O_O XD<p>

ENJOY AND RATE AND REVIEWWWWWWW! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

I do not own Treasure Planet, though original characters like Diva and Dani are mine (and no not all my original character names will start with D's XD).


	15. Procyons Cause Relationship Problems

That school year ended well, with a quite literal bang from a stink bomb set off at the ending ceremony. No one could figure out who did it exactly, but there were many correct suspicions...

That happened the next year as well. And the next. Mid way into their Seinor year, Jim and Amelia had solid reputations, as did Diva.

Amelia...glorious singer, a voice much like the style of music she was named. Bad ass, uncaring of opinions, witty, snarky, sarcastic and rather rude...but after Sophmore year known for her academic achievements as well. She would also have an alright conversation if you didn't say something stupid that she could twist around to make you look even more like a neophyte underserving of the existance to live. But a nice girl. Sorta. No, not really.

Jim was known to go with the flow, but quick to loose his temper. Honors student. Liked food...and Amelia. Easy to get along with, helpful, and protective of his girlfriend and girl-friend. And don't y'all even THINK about insulting his mama.

Diva was their in between and kept them from destroying everything and could also be a little fireball, somewhat goth, and enjoyed making chemistry and science experiments go wrong enough to put everyone out of class for at least a week (record 3 months, 2 weeks, five days and 3 hours).

They were now some of the most experienced in the school and enjoyed mocking the lower classman and in general doing whatever whenever, but not bad whatever whenever, random and slightly stupid whatever whenever. Especially with their new friend Roger. They'd met him in Sophmore year and, after a few days, he got added to their little group.

Roger was average in height for his species, which was Ursid, like John Silver. His features were more bearlike, though. His snout more rounded and less bulgy, his hair shaggy. It hung in his eyes at a sideways cut, but he seemed to see better than even Amelia at times. A slightly chubby body with clawed mits and fuzzy chocolate brown fur, slightly larger bear-like ears and eyes and hair a few shades darker than his coat, he was an altogether alright chap.

His only "problem" was his prostetic leg. It looked perfectly normal long pants or not long pants, but people still knew, and they still judged him for it, especially Nellie. But the best part was he didn't care, and sometimes would take it off and use it in the most random of ways- a baseball bat for example- just to get laughs or screams.

With Diva, Jim, Amelia and Roger everything seemed alright...

But BOOM BAM BABY it ain't never gonna stay that way.

Since one time Jim, Diva and Roger were all sitting in their first period class- History- when in walked the last person they'd ever expect to see on Montressor.

A Procyon.

He was young, definately fit, definately in the oddest of ways handsome, with striking raccoon features like that of a raccoon. His head rather triangle shaped by the fur of his face growing in such a way to the side. His eyes black around them, leading off in an odd double dip with white along it, yellow eyes, and raccoon ears.

What the HELL was a PROC doing on MONTRESSOR?!

That was the question going through most all the students minds as he strided in and handed off a paper to the teacher. Procyons were hated on Montressor, and pretty much anywhere else. Lying, theiving, blood thirsty, war hungry beasts that had been on the brink of war with the Terran Empire, and had actually engaged in combat many times, over the better part of two centuries. They were currantly at peace, but it still explained nothing.

The teacher read the paper and nodded, eyeing the proc weirly, like he might jump him any moment. He then cleared his throat and tapped his yardstick on his desk to get everyones attention.

"Class, I'd...I'd like you too meet Eric Emmeret, son of Ambassodor and former War Chief of the planet Procyon, Amaduse Emmeret."

No one said anything. No one moved, no one breathed. Roger looks catious, as did Diva, while Jim looked totally neatural.

"He..." The teacher coughed and cleared his throat again. "He will be going to our school for his Seinor year by order of his father for...peace reasons. Despite who he is...please treat him as you would anyone else."

Eric looked at them all and waved some. It seemed friendly, but his face was unreadable. He seemed to be observing them all, but not with hate or stratagy, with simple curiosity.

Still, no one said anything.

"G-Go choose a seat, Eric, class was just about to begin when you entered."

Eric nodded, "Thank you, mizure." He said, his voice thickly accented. It could easily be related to French. As he walked down one of the aisles between desks, everyone leaned away from him like he was the plauge. He didn't seem to notice. No one spoke a word, not even Nellie. He took a seat in the back of the class and set down his things, making a small thud in the silent room, and then looked forward.

Nothing happened.

"Vell? You goin' to teech or I just leev nouw?" His voice was as unreadable as his face.

Immediatly everyone turned attention to the front of the room, and the teacher started his teaching, fumbling with words more than ever in his life.

"That was freaking...scary!"

Diva said soon as they got out of that class.

"Yeah, who's idea was it to let a PROC into Benbow high?" Roger complained, shifting his book bag to stop it from bouncing on his prostetic leg.

"Eh, who knows. But you know...he doesn't seem half bad." Jim said, stopping at his locker to get the books for his next class.

"What you been smokin' man? He's a PROC." Roger and Diva both exchanged a look like he was indeed smoking SOMETHING not healthy.

"Yeah, he's also a person. People are different. He grew up the Ambassodors son. The Ambassodor is an ass, but he also has to deal with other people like a lot, so maybe the guy has an open mind."

"Jim...how high are you..." Roger raised an eyebrow.

"I ain't high man, I'm freaking open minded." Jim rolled his eyes and shut his locker.

"...Well that isn't good for you." Diva remarked, waving to Roger as he went off to his other class and walking with Jim to their Chemistry class.

"What do you mean Diva?" Jim stretched, swinging his bookbag lazily.

"Dude, process, process...your girlfriend."

"I don't get it." He looked down at her.

"You grew up on the land of stupidity."

"Don't you mean "in" not "on"?"

"I will smite thee with a PB&J sammich if ya don't think for two seconds just who your girlfriend is when she is NOT at school."

Jim furrowed his brow and looked forward. Outside of school "Jazz" was Amelia...Captain Amelia, really. A navy captain...wait...Navy...Procyon...

"OHMIGAWD!" Jim face palmed and turned to Diva. "NOW I get it!"

Diva nodded, "Yup. I betcha one of the least open minded people in the galaxy when it comes to Procs is her. I mean Jazz and her history...she's probably had to fight a Proc or two in her life, and probably isn't liable to be very forgiving any time soon. So don't go making friends."

"But...aw c'mon Diva. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well besides your lovely little highschool sweetheart fling going on being torn to shreds and fed to Morph, fights, war, mistakes, war, children, war."

Jim blinked, "Children?"

"Just a theory."

Jim shook his head. "I'll do it under radar if I have too."

"Right." Diva took out her iPhone.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you an account on ."

* * *

><p>Whipped this up right quick. I had major writers block for the longest time, finally thought this up. Hope y'all like it, give me your feedback, hope you all had happy holidays, and keep on lovin' this cuz I am and I ain't given up on it, I swear!<p>

Treasure Planet ain't mine, but personalities and original characters and shizz are.


	16. Eric

Yup next chapter. Yes it will have at least SOME fluffyness in it because I AM A SAP and I WANT TO WRITE FLUFFY THINGS and BRITT I BLAME YOU...and I blame you for making me not care...you know...Long as my relatives don't find out.

Tessa I know you are reading this...don't you DARE say a WORD girl. Except to Luke...I can deal with him. :)

I do not own Treasure Planet, anything not reconized as offical Disney property is mine.

* * *

><p>Amelia blew her bangs out of her face several times during Calculas before deciding to just take a pair of scissors to them, succeeding in not failing at cutting her own bangs. Take that logic.<p>

"Jazz!"

She looked up, the teacher glaring at her.

"Would you care to share what is so important you must not look up at my lesson?!" She growled.

"Pfft, why must I share? Watching paint dry would be more important than your lesson."

A few chuckles and coughs covering up laughs. The teacher sighed.

"Please, why not tell us what the answer to the problem on the board is then?"

Amelia glanced at it, "4702.43.9"

She blinked, "How did you know that?"

"You wrote the answer on the board."

A nice amount of laughing and a embarassed teacher was enough cover for Amelia to throw away her bangs and then sit back down.

"Why do I even try..."

"Because your mind is like the Little Engine that Could. You don't give up...but unlike the Little Engine, you can't achieve most of your goals." Amelia smiled sweetly, the teacher turned away.

Another normal day.

She walked out of that class with an A on her test and a grumbling stomach. She shoved everything in her locker and then met up with Jim, who smiled.

"Hey Kitten." He kissed her.

She grinned. "Hello James." "Jamie" was for private only, thank you very much. She was just about to hug him when Roger jumped inbetween them and pushed them away from each other.

"STOP YO, NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFEC-TI-I-ON! YA HEAR HOMIES?!" He grinned wildly. "I'M 'FRAID I'M GONNA HAFTA GIVE Y'ALL A DEMER-ACK!"

Amelia punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over, then went over and hugged Jim.

"Shut the hell up "homie". If I wish to hug my beau I will." She rolled her eyes.

"...You have no sense of humor." Roger huffed, getting to his feet.

"Dude, I think any normal person would have learned by now to not mess with Jazz's huggy time with ponytail." Diva chuckled.

"I have a name you know." Jim smirked.

"Oh yeah, sorry Jamie!"

Diva was almost immediatly tackled and forced into a roll around tussel with Amelia.

"HUSH YOU MIDGET!"

"DUDE SHUT UP I'VE GROWN SINCE SOPHMORE YEAR!"

"YEAH, HALF AN INCH!"

"AHHH WHAT'S ON MY FACE?!"

"MY ASS!"

"JAZZ WHAT THE HELL?!"

"HISSSSSS"

"...BAAARRRKKK."

"THAT IS A PREPOSTERIOUS-Aaah!" Amelia found herself suddenly ripped away from the "playful" fight by Jim, who twirled her around and started kissing her heavily.

Coincedentily all fighting was forgotten.

Roger helped Diva to her feet, immediatly met with the sight of Eric. he stood there, blinking. He had five bucks in one hand and a Pepsi bottle in the other.

"Uuuh..." Roger looked at him then at Diva, feeling rather akward.

"Do vey eeven breathv?" Eric asked, pointing at the rather, ahem, busy couple.

"You know...I've actually never figured that out." Diva answered, staring at them with a pondering look.

"I think they seperate like a centimeter every now and then just so they don't pass out." Roger said, shrugging.

Eric nodded slowly. "Vey not carevul, vey'll suck eachovers souls out."

Roger and Diva both nodded. Eric walked around the entwined lovers, both of them completely oblivious, and into the lunch room.

"Think we should tell 'em?" Roger wondered.

"Nah...but we should poke them with a yardstick."

"Why?"

"I steal Jazz's lunch every day dude."

"Oh yeah."

Diva left him to make sure something didn't bump into them to get a yardstick. She returned rather quickly and started poking them. Not noticed. She continued.

"Hey, hey should I smack them with my leg?"

"Duuuuuuuude do it!" Diva nodded quickly and threw the yardstick down the hall. Roger took off his prostetic leg and proceeded to whack Jim over the head with it, several times.

"Ow, ow-OW DUDE WHAT THE HECK?!" Jim actually parted from Amelia to shield his head and glared.

Roger grinned, "STOP SUCKING HER SOUL YOU DEMENTOR!"

Amelia snarled, "Roger if you don't shut your trap I'll-"

"Oh shut up. Lets just get food I'm hungry." Diva pushed Amelia towards the door.

"Hands off before I break them off." She growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah quit bein' sucha pissy kitty."

Finally they headed into the lunch room. As usual Amelia got a lunch of the mystery food for Diva and then brought out her own bagged lunch since she didn't eat...whatever was staring at her today.

They had just began to walk to their table when Amelia spotted Eric and stopped dead, ears lowering, brow furrowing, lips lifting up in a snarl.

"What is _that _doing on Montressor?!" She exclaimed, furious, growling from deep in her throat.

"Uh...breathing..." Roger scratched his head and glanced at Diva and Jim, who looked back.

"Well it shouldn't be!" Her growl went impossibly deep as she began to take a step towards the boy, murder in her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Jazz!" Jim grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, sliding his hand down and holding her hands on her hip to prevent her from scratching him.

"James let go of me before I-"

"He's the Ambassodors son, Jazz."

Amelia stopped short and narrowed her eyes, looked at Eric, then looked at Jim.

"How do you know?"

"He showed up in first period 'hun, his name is Eric."

She hissed, "I don't care about his name!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "Just don't go murdering him..."

Amelia looked over at Eric and ripped herself away from Jim. "No bloody promises."

With that she turned on her heel and stomped out of the lunch room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well...that went better than expected."

Jim blinked and looked at Roger, "What did you expect?"

"War."

Jim shrugged and sighed. He knew better than to go after Amelia when she was like this. He walked over to the table and sat across from Eric, who looked up from his rather foreign food with a surprised expression.

"Uh, eelow?" Eric blinked and sat up a bit straighter, eyeing Jim cautiously.

"Yo." Jim smirked slightly as Diva sat beside him and Roger took a seat about a foots length from Eric, people glancing and whispering among the loud chatter customary of the lunch room.

"Uh..." Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, we've sat here every day since we've been going to this school. You're not changing anything." Jim tried to sound as polite as possible.

Eric blinked rapidly and raised both eyebrows. "You...no vate me?"

Jim shrugged, "I judge a person after I get to know them."

"Eh we trust him..." Diva said around something that had probably been half alive when served to the kids, and Roger nodded.

"Why you sitting here anyway? No one else let you near them?" He asked.

"Vell...ves. Vey vall vant me deed. Dis how all Montressians are?"

Roger nodded, "Pretty much. Your kind has kinda started like five wars with us that last at least a three years or longer."

"Actuuly, it vas vorty vine over past two centuries." Eric corrected, taking a drink from his thermos. He seemed to be relaxing a bit.

"Damn dude..."

"Though, ve did not start vem vall. Vost, but not vall...vou cauvsed abvout...teen."

"How do you know that?" Diva looked curious.

Eric chuckled. Chuckled. Now that was something that was weird to hear from a Procyon. He even smiled. This was weird. "I am son of Procyon Ambassodor. History is most all vy learving."

"That why your dad send you here? For like more history learning?" Jim questioned, looking curious.

"Eh, non. I came to learn of present and preveent vurture vars. Unvike my father...I hate vighting." He shrugged, "and I geet avay from him. He iz...a...um..." Eric seemed to think hard about what to say, "an ass."

Jim nodded some. "Mine was kinda like that. Like, he was a good guy deep down I guess but...he wasn't a good dad."

"...Mines just an ass." Eric shrugged and looked back at the lunch room door. "Was that Captain A-"

"Shhhh!" Diva, Roger and Jim looked around the room quickly with wide eyes. Eric blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Vat?"

Jim lowered his voice so only their table could hope to hear. "No one knows about that, but yes she is Captain Amelia."

Eric blinked. "Vhy...?"

Jim shrugged, "long and kinda pointless story. Just call her Jazz or Vivida here."

Eric nodded, crumpling up his lunch bag and standing. "I...enjoyed talking vit you."

Jim nodded. "Same here man."

Eric looked between the three before coughing akwardly and striding out of the lunch room, the room getting louder once he left. Tension slipped from the air as more and more people realized there was no longer a Procyon within hearing distance.

Diva breathed through her teeth and looked at Roger, who looked at Jim. Jim looked at the both of them.

"I'm gonna go find Amelia."

* * *

><p>Yeahz. Now you know mizure Eric a bit more, eh? Please read and review. :)<p> 


	17. They Were Different

Welp. Here's another chapter. =p

I hope y'all enjoy this. Please review. :)

Treasure Planet is not owned by me. Everything else is miiinneeee.

* * *

><p>Oddly enough Jim didn't find Amelia that day. She'd gone back to her apartment, buried her face in her pillow and screamed until her voice grew horse. A Procyon! At Benbow High! For the love of God did they know nothing?!<p>

Procyons were blood thirsty, arrogant, bossy, unforgiving creatures of hell. They had no place on Montresser- they had no place in the galaxy! They deserved only to not exist for their crimes against the Terran Empire. They'd started almost all the wars in the history of the two empires. Amelia hated them more than anything-except maybe Scroop.

Eventually she pulled herself together and went outside. She wandered to the Benbow, finding Jim there waiting tables. Diva was in the far corner smoking a cigarette and was the first one to see Amelia. Amelia simply smiled at her and Diva nodded.

Amelia walked over to Jim after he finished with a family of Loppytonians.

"Hello James." She smield some. He turned around and smiled back, kissing her.

"Hey babe. Skip school 'cause of Eric?"

Amelia growled lightly. "Yes because of the damn proc."

Jim sighed and took her hand, walking with her to the kitchen. He gave the family's order to one of the service bots and then took Amelia out the back door and walked down to the garden.

"He's an alright guy Kitten." Jim said lightly.

"That's just what he WANTS you too think!" Amelia just about yelled, shoving Jim in the chest with her finger.

"Amelia calm down!"

"YOU CALM DOWN!" She growled dangerously. "A _Procyon _ has _no_ place here! They need to stay on their own damn planet with their own damn people, their own damn ports, own damn Navy and own damn goverment! He was probably sent here by the War Chief to spy on the students to see what they've got to deal with! THEY COULD HAVE BEEN SENT TO FIND ME!" Amelia continued ranting. Jim silently wondered if the customers could hear her. After a bit he just started walking away. It took a little while, but Amelia noticed and chased after him.

"James where are you going?!"

Jim stopped at the door to the kitchen. "You've been given a chance; why not give him one?"

Amelia pursed her lips. "James he's a-"

"A proc. You're a woman who's a _captain._"

Amelia stopped and crossed her arms. "That's different."

Jim shook his head. "Not as different as you think."

"James-"

"Save it Amelia. I got work to do." Jim went into the kitchen without another word, leaving a somewhat hurt Amelia alone in the semi-darkness.

She sighed and walked away, down through the garden, stopping and staring at the fountain contomplatively. She was a woman, not a proc. Proc's didn't deserve chances, they deserved bullets in their heads.

She wandered, quietly singing to herself. She eventually ended up outside the mining quarries. The monumentile machinery stood tall, proudly showing off it's rust and dents. It hadn't been changed in a good fifty years according to Amelia's sixty year old history book. She climbed the stalled digger, which looked like a giant gear. She and Jim would often solar surf though the holes inside it, which turned and were blocked by support beams that held the monster up. Made for interestng stories. At the top, she could look out at the whole of Benbow, on the right side, and its desert on the left. Thanks to her eyesight, she caught the sight of a flag on top of a high class house waving in the breeze, sporting the Proceyon symbol for peaceful visitor.

What a lie.

* * *

><p>Eric kept his face well hidden with his dark hooded cloak as he walked to his currant home. He didn't like the strange looks he got. The glares, the obscene gestures, the verbal curses. Several times he'd had rocks, newspapers, sticks, even food thrown at him, just for showing his face in the town. His accent, thankfully, wasn't too unlike that of some of the small French settlements located on Montressor. He hated it here.<p>

He opened the door and entered, setting his school things on the nearest table and hanging his cloak. The Burgen family had been kind enough- and bribed enough- to let him stay with them. They were rich, but not well known. They got their money from private trades and selling minerals harvested from their mines.

Mrs. Burgen sweeped into the main entranceway, draped in silks and many layers of makeup.

"Eric, wonderful to see you. Enjoy school my dear child?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yez Missus Burgen." He said blandly.

"Good, good. If you're hungry then have Edna get you something to eat." She walked to a mirror on the wall, looking herself over. "I'm going to a party and Mr. Burgen is on buisness. Willa is in bed and Emma is up in her room studying, the darling." Her tone gushed motherly pride at her eldest daughter. Eric crinkled his nose slightly and nodded a bit.

"Ware are ze, eh, boys?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, Jamie and Henry are at the houses of friends. Micheal...well I don't know if he's here or not." Mrs. Burgen shrugged and patted her pompus hairdo. She turned to Eric. "How do I look?"

Eric blinked. "Fine."

She frowned. "Just fine?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "I don' know, what do you want me to zay?"

She shook her head. "I was told you Procyon's valued fashion."

"Most do. I tend to stay to my bookz."

"Ah. Well that's no way to find a woman." Mrs. Burgen put on a long fur coat, checked herself once more, and then went to the door. "Enjoy ourself dear."

Eric shrugged and she left. He could have said she looked atrocious by Procyon standards, but he decided that wouldn't be too smart. Whistling, he walked to the large, shiney kitchen. Edna, an older reptillian woman, was stirring something on the stove.

"Ello Edna." Eric greeted kindly. She was a kind woman he took a liking too immediately- and not just because she knew how to make skinned bonzabeast eyes, a Procyon delicacy.

"Hello Eric." She turned and smiled at him.

"Wat are you making?" He curiously walked over.

"Tomato soup dear. Want some?"

Eric perked his ears and nodded, immediately getting a bowl. Edna chuckled and filled it, giving him some crackers as well.

He grinned widely. "Zank you Edna."

She winked. "You're welcome dear. Just take it up to your room and put it in the dumbwaiter when you're done, I'll pick it up."

Eric nodded and took his food up to his simple room. It just had a bed and a desk with a tall window. He sat on the desk, which was under the window, and began to slowly eat the soup and crackers, enjoying the warm feeling it spread through his body. He stared out the window as he did so, missing home. He could tell where his planet was by the constellations. Proceyon was on the buckle of Orion's belt, near the Coral Galaxy. His father wasn't the best, but he missed his mama. She was kind and sweet and always encouraged him to express his opinions as he'd always been a quiet child.

He never did express his true opinions. They'd likely get him shot back home...he was mostly in favor of the Terran Empire instead of his own; he found his brutish, dastardly, and cowardly in some situations, to be honest. From observing they definitely had the advantage, but he wasn't going to send that in a letter. He'd say that the Proceyon's were up for a good fight if they dared break peace again. Yeah, that would ward them off for a couple of years...

"Hey dillweed!"

Eric jumped, almost spilling his soup as he looked over to see Micheal, a tall and relatively good looking dark haired human boy. Michael sneered, "what's wrong, proc? The floor too good for you?" He stepped in, laughing darkly.

"Go away Michael." Eric said quietly, returning to his soup.

"Naw, I think I'll stay." He flopped down on Eric's bed.

"Ok." Eric replied quietly.

"So how'd the first day of school go, dumb ass?" Michael asked casually, smacking the wall beside him, leaving dirty fingerprints.

"Fine."

"How many people beat the shit out of you?" Michael looked excited.

"No von." Eric began eating his soup and crackers again.

"What?!" Michael jumped up, "why not?! You're a proc for God's sake!"

Eric shrugged, looking over his shoulder at him. "They cowvered in vere or glared...A few ver actually nice too me."

Michael narrow his eyes, "how nice?"

"Zey invited me to zare table and ve chatted. Vat is all." He went back to his soup.

"Who were these guys?!"

Without thinking, Eric replied, "Jim Hawkins and hiz friends."

Michael growled. "Well that ain't gonna last long."

Before Eric could do anything Michael had walked out, slamming the door hard behind him. Eric sighed and finished his dinner, putting it on the dumbwaiter with a thank you note and a Proceyon sweet Edna said she'd grown fond of. He'd learned quick the safest place in the house when Michael was there was his room. He rubbed the fingerprints off the wall, crinkling his nose at the dirt on his white sleeve. As a high class Proceyon, he wasn't the fondest of dirt or grime.

Having finished all his homework earlier, Eric undressed to his boxers and laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling until the natural light seeped out of his room and it was almost pitch black, exempt from the moonlight peeking under the curtains of his window. He did a lot of thinking in that time. Should he help Jim and his oddball friends? They were the enemy, technically...he was raised and trained that Terran residents were something to be...despised. Eric couldn't help but like the bunch though...they were welcoming in comparison to the others. They weren't bad...maybe there was hope after all? Maybe his parents were wrong- his society?

Eric shook his head, wanting to leave such big questions for the morning and turned over, facing the wall, slowly drifting off to sleep, promising to help Jim tomorrow-he did help him after all.

* * *

><p>Hope y'all enjoyed. Please read and review! I do take suggestions. :)<p> 


	18. Unexpected

I didn't feel it for a long time, and I'm not even sure of it now, but I finally got to writing the final chapter of Unexpected.

It's been a nice run with this story and I thank all those who have reviewed and favorite and followed and all that good stuff. You really, really lit up my day when I wrote this regularly, and still light it up. Going back and looking through the reviews on here made me realize how far I've come in the short time I've been on fanfiction, and the short time I've been writing this story.

I'd like to thank my friend for helping me with this story when I got stuck, and AVMPFreakify for all her enthusiasm when reviewing, both on deviantart and fanfiction. :)

I thank all of you so, so much. I hope you enjoy this ending to a story that was started by my late night wonderings a year ago and ended with a late afternoon in September.

I do not own Treasure Planet.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Michael waited in the hall for Jim. He knew he'd pass by here to get to Chemistry thanks to a tip from a Freshman in need of some cash.<p>

A few minutes later he spotted him, hiding behind the wall. Jim was whistling some rock and roll song as he snapped his fingers. When he came by the wall, Michael jumped him, pinning him to the wall.

"Whoa man!" Jim exclaimed, shoving him off only to be pinned again. "What's your problem?!"

"My problem," he growled, "is you're trying to be friends with the proc."

Jim stopped struggling. "That's what you tackled me for? Dammit Michael I-"

Michael slapped him across the face. Jim just stared at him. Then he went on. Michael just kept slapping Jim, again and again, harder and harder until finally he got fed up with Jim's unresponsiveness and made the mistake of letting go of him in his frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

Jim then tackled Michael to the ground, slamming his face into the floor and then putting him into a chokehold. Michael let out some coughing, sputtering noises while clawing at Jim's arm. Jim only relented enough to allow Michael to keep consciousness.

"You stay away from me, and don't mess with Evan either. Jackass."

Just when he was about to let him go, a teacher walked into the hallway and saw Jim and Michael. To any outsider, this looked like anything but self defense. Jim was made to let go of Michael, who immediately said Jim had attacked him for no reason. As his luck would have it, Jim was taken to the principle's office and sat down in the waiting room while Michael was taken to the nurse's office. No one seemed to care of Jim's rather swollen face. He was soon joined by Amelia.

"What did you do?" Jim raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Ate the teacher's pie when she left the room." Amelia responded, wiping her mouth while looking to Jim, her eyes widening in concern at he sight of his face.

"Oh Jim hon' what h-"

"Guy slapped the crap out of me for being nice to Evan."

"The proc?"

"Yeah."

Amelia sighed and kissed his cheek. "I don't like that you were even speaking with him, but I'll be damned before t-"

"Hawkins! Vivida! Get your asses in my office!"

Amelia and Jim both sighed and stood, walking into the principle's office. He sat in his chair, glaring, hands clasped together on the desk. "Don't sit down. I don't like you that much. What the hell was it this time?!"

"I ate Mrs. Geraldo's pie." Amelia said.

"I got the shit beat out of me and they caught me when I was returning the favor." Jim said.

The principle breathed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, seeing as it is Friday and you graduate soon enough, I'm going to not give a crap and you're both going to go home early. Alright?"

"Cool." They both nodded and left without permission, gathering their things and leaving the school as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>After Graduation<strong>

* * *

><p>Jim and Amelia, after graduation, after the party that was thrown for them, Diva, Roger, and even Evan was over, they wandered out to the garden of the new Benbow. They sat on the bench in the center of it, Amelia laying her head on Jim's shoulder and purring as they looked out at the stars.<p>

"Well, that was interesting." She commented.

"Yeah." Jim nodded. "Well, now we're out."

"No more homework."

"No more tests."

"No more projects."

"No more gym."

"And no more school food." She smiled, chuckling a bit. Jim kissed her and leaned back a bit. "Hard to believe we've been together four years."

Amelia paused. "Bloody hell, it has been that long, hasn't it.." She chuckled and hugged him, both of them falling back off the bench and onto the grass, laughing and kissing each other. Amelia noticed Jim suddenly looked nervous and nuzzled his face like she usually did when she noticed such. He looked at her and only smiled. Things were quiet for a few moments. Crickets chirped. Mantarays let out their mournfully beautiful cries from space. You could hear the footsteps of the small animals wandering about the garden. After a bit Jim pulled Amelia close and kissed her deeply. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He played with her hair.

"Amelia, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, we've been together for a long time and, uh, well I uh..."

Amelia had a feeling she knew what he was going to say and smiled a bit. "James, what are you getting at?" She decided to play dumb, though she had a feeling Jim knew she knew.

"Uh, would you uh-uh, uh m-marry me?" He took a diamond ring from his pocket. Amelia grinned and rolled so she was leaning over him and he was on the ground and kissed him. Jim took this as a yes and put the ring on her finger and soon enough they were pretty much caught in one of the heaviest make out sessions to ever have graced Montressor...

* * *

><p>"What, that's it?" A little green eyed girl asked, looking up at Amelia from her spot on her lap.<p>

"Basically darling. Your father and I got married that summer." Amelia smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

"Huh...well I liked the story Mama." She smiled at her while picking at the blue nail polish on her Felinid nails. The little girl ran her tongue over her fanged teeth and wiggled her partially human ears. "I still think it's weird ya married Daddy though."

"Why?"

"Cuz' he's human n' all."

Amelia nodded. "It tis unusual Cassandra, but not unheard of."

"Yeah...n' ya love each other and stuff."

Amelia smiled. "Yes, yes we do Cassie." She hugged her as Jim walked in with their two sons, Nickoli and Andie.

"Hey Amy." Jim came over and pecked her on the lips and Cassandra on the cheek.

"Daddy!" Cassandra reached up her little hands and was taken into the arms of Jim, who hugged her. "Mama told me how ya met n' stuff."

"Oh, so that's why she's not doing paperwork." He joked, earning a whack from Amelia.

"How was the movie?" Amelia asked her boys. Nickoli had brown hair and green eyes while Andie had blue eyes and red hair. Andie had a more catlike nose while Nickoli's eyes and ears were both notably Felinid.

"Good." Nickoli said while hanging up his coat. "A dude died."

"His guts went everywhere." Andie cheerfully informed his mother. Amelia sighed. "Brilliant."

"Hey, you're the one who told me to take them to it." Jim chuckled.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Well I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Now go wash up, dinner will be done cooking in ten minutes."

"Okie." The kids nodded and ran off, hollering and shoving each other as they went down the hall to the bathroom they all shared. Amelia sat down in a chair by the window and stared out at the twinkling winter stars. Jim watched her a moment before smiling, thinking how lucky he was to have been married to this woman for some fifteen years. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind, resting his hands on her slight baby belly and kissing her neck. She purred.

"So what got you tellin' our love story to little miss chatterbox?" Jim chuckled.

"Well, she wouldn't shut up until she got a romance story. So I gave her a romance story." Amelia grinned at him.

"Brilliant." They kissed. "Whacha thinkin' bout now?" He followed her gaze out to the stars.

"The stars."

"Why?"

"Well, why not?"

"True." Jim played with her hair. It was getting long again. "Remind me of you."

"The stars?"

"Yeah. Gorgeous, individual, liable to explode at any time without warning and damage everything within rang." He joked. Amelia whacked his chest.

"Oh hush, you."

He just smiled. "Glad I got 'em."

"As am I." She smiled. "They're unexpected...like..."

"Like what?" Jim asked, rubbing her stomach. Slowly, Amelia looked up at him, smiling.

"Unexpected...like...us."


End file.
